


La suma de todas sus partes

by Good_Luck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Luck/pseuds/Good_Luck
Summary: Draco Malfoy y un accidente de pociones suena ya a cliché. En esta ocasión, nuestro Slytherin favorito ha sido dividido en las múltiples facetas de su personalidad y Harry Potter debe salir al rescate. Inspirado en la historia Amore Findem Reproducere de Janis. Drarry. Contenido explícito (MUY explícito). También contiene Harry/Ron, Ron/Harry/Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Un mal día

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ Good Luck! al habla. Tiene muchos años que estoy inmerso en el mundo de la escritura, pero la mayoría de mis escritos son más del tipo originales que fanfiction. De hecho, tiene muchos años que no escribo nada que tenga que ver con algún fandom, aunque me he mantenido leyendo Drarry desde la tierna edad de 17 años :D (Tengo más, no pregunten cuántos).
> 
> Cuando recién empezaba en este mundo encontré un cierto fic muy caliente llamado "Amore findem reproducere" de una autora llamada Janis. Hoy en día dicho fic ha desaparecido pero lo recuerdo a la perfección porque fue uno de los primeros fics que me hicieron darme cuenta que soy gay. En vista de que, como dice el meme, sólo vive en mi memoria, decidí atreverme a hacerle un homenaje escribiendo un fic modernizado pero con la misma premisa. No estoy seguro si Janis leerá esto, pero quiero que sepas que tu fic fue lo mejor para mí en mi adolescencia.
> 
> Advertencias: Me vale sorbete el epílogo; esto es DRARRY y tendrá escenas dignas de película porn0. Si esto te molesta o no te parece adecuado, no estás obligado a leerlo. Este mismo fic lo pueden encontrar en FF(.)net.
> 
> Entonces, sin más, los dejo con el fic:

La suma de todas sus partes

1\. Un mal día.

La mañana de Harry Potter estaba siendo particularmente difícil ese día. Se había levantado tarde y no había alcanzado salvo una rebanada de pan tostado-casi-quemado con la mermelada que menos le gustaba, albaricoque. Había tenido que correr hasta las mazmorras para la clase doble de pociones con los Slytherin de séptimo y octavo año, pero para su suerte había tropezado torpemente con sus propios pies y había caído frente a todos justo a los pies del mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Sin siquiera atreverse a mirar la cara del Slytherin, tomó la mano que le ofrecía Ron, quien reía por lo bajo, se levantó y dirigió lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad hacia una pared en espera de que el Profesor Slughorn abriera las puertas para comenzar la clase. Añadiendo todo, podríamos decir que no estaba en el mejor de los humores.

—Ron, ¿podrías dejar de reírte?—, preguntó Harry con irritación —. Creo que me lastimé el brazo.

—Perdón, amigo, pero es que fue una escena cómica —respondió el aludido con una suave risa.

—Ya, me di cuenta cuando todos empezaron a reírse —contestó Harry.

—¿Tu brazo está bien? —inquirió Hermione quien también tenía una sonrisa —. Si es necesario deberías ir a la enfermería.

—No necesito ir a la enfermería por una simple caída —siseó Harry mientras se giraba para dirigirse hacia la puerta ya abierta.

Bastante había sido la humillación de caerse como para, además, tener que ir a la enfermería por unos cuantos rasguños. Los Slytherin no dejarían de burlarse de él por lo menos en una semana.

—Como quieras —dijo Hermione levantando los hombros —, al fin y al cabo tú eras quien se estaba quejando.

Ocuparon sus espacios usuales en la mazmorra. Al ser un grupo compartido por los Slytherin y los Gryffindor de dos generaciones diferentes, el espacio se había agrandado mágicamente para que todos tuvieran mesas dobles. Hermione y Ron ocuparon la mesa al frente de la fila, para irritación del pelirrojo que insistió desde el principio en tomar la mesa al fondo del salón. Hermione se había negado rotundamente alegando que no alcanzaba a oír las instrucciones del profesor y no sacaría una calificación menor por los caprichos de Ron.

Harry, por su parte, ocupaba la mesa siguiente con Ginny, su novia, quien había tenido la decencia de no reírse luego de su caída. Sin embargo, tampoco le había preguntado por su brazo, lo cual había llamado la atención de Harry. La chica se encontraba mirando sus notas y murmurando para sí misma como lo hacía cuando se encontraba estudiando. Harry decidió no interrumpirla, pues suponía que se encontraba estudiando para su examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, clase que Harry no tenía que cursar.

Su relación no era la historia de amor que habían tenido antes de la guerra. Las muertes durante la guerra tuvieron un efecto especial sobre la pareja. Teddy Lupin se estaba convirtiendo en una constante en la vida de Harry y Ginny aún se encontraba muy afectada por la muerte de Fred. Harry también estaba sintiendo la presión de los demás Weasley quienes consideraban a la pareja como algo que sería eterno e, incluso, los trataban como si estuvieran ya casados. Hablaban alrededor de ellos sobre bodas, arreglos para bebés en Grimauld Place y presionaban a Ginny a cuidar a Teddy como si fuese su hijo propio.

Harry suspiró. A sus dieciocho años no se sentía preparado para tanto estrés. Para él cuidar a Teddy no era una carga; al contrario, había disfrutado mucho los momentos que había podido compartir con el pequeño antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Pero notaba la molestia de Ginny que seguía con su objetivo de convertirse en jugadora profesional de Quidditch y, por supuesto, la responsabilidad de un bebé era demasiada, ya no digamos un bebé que no era propio.

Slughorn los guió en las instrucciones para llevar a cabo la poción duplicadora, que les permitiría estar en dos lugares a la vez por períodos específicos de tiempo.

—Les será útil a aquellos que deseen seguir la carrera de Auror —dijo el profesor con ligero guiño hacia los Gryffindor—, por obvias razones; pero a también puede ser útil por si necesitan ir a dos reuniones de negocios al mismo tiempo o si necesitan cuidar a los hijos e irse a trabajar. La duración del duplicado dependerá del tiempo de maceración. Pero, ¡cuidado!, si pasa demasiado tiempo, la poción podría provocarles despartición o pérdida de memoria a largo plazo.

—¿Podríamos tener un duplicado eterno si continuamos bebiendo la poción, profesor? —preguntó una chica de Slytherin de séptimo a la que Harry no conocía muy bien.

—Oh, sí podrías —exclamó Slughorn con un brillo soñador en los ojos —, por desgracia el consumo crónico podría provocar la desaparición de una parte de ti misma. Los duplicados llevan tu esencia mágica, tus memorias y tu personalidad. Si mantienes separadas estas partes durante un tiempo prolongado, podría dañarte de una manera más profunda de la que te puedes imaginar —sentenció con una mirada significativa hacia Harry.

"¡Horrocruxes!" pensó él de inmediato.

—Pero recuerden que esta poción no tiene nada oscuro en ella —se apresuró a añadir el anciano mago —; es un pequeño brebaje con funciones prácticas. Los duplicados no son eternos y desaparecerán para volver con todos los recuerdos generados al mago que los generó. Los efectos que menciono sólo serían posibles si tomaran demasiada poción durante mucho tiempo. Ahora bien, los ingredientes e instrucciones están en su libro…

Harry se desconectó y comenzó a fantasear con la posibilidad de tener un duplicado de sí mismo. Tendría oportunidad de tener citas con Ginny en Hogsmeade y además ver a Teddy en casa de Andrómeda; tener citas con Ginny y jugar Quidditch con Ron; tener citas con Ginny y estudiar con Hermione… Comenzaba a darse cuenta que las citas con Ginny era lo único que alteraba todas sus actividades.

—¡Harry Potter! —gritó de repente Ginny —. ¡Aún no hay que añadir el extracto de mandrágora!

Sorprendido por el grito, Harry dio un paso atrás, golpeando a Blaise Zabini quien, en la mesa adyacente, trabajaba con un chico de séptimo de Slytherin. Blaise llevaba en la mano tres pétalos de orquídeas dragón que cayeron limpiamente en el caldero donde estaban trabajando.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Potter?! —gritó el Slytherin dándose la vuelta —Ahora tengo que volver a comenzar con todo porque no puedes controlar tus estúpidos pies.

—Lo si… —comenzó a decir Harry justo mientras notaba el caldero vibrando de manera violenta —. ¿Ibas a colocar los pétalos mientras estaba en el fuego?

—¿De qué demonios estás…? —se interrumpió Zabini volteando a ver su caldero.

Rápidamente, Harry se colocó un guante de piel de dragón y retiró el caldero del fuego.

— Los pétalos se agregan cuando la poción está tibia, Zabini — dijo Harry sacando su varita recordando los pasos exactos que le había dicho Ginny antes de ponerse a pensar en la posibilidad de hacer un trío con su duplicado.

— Ya lo sabía, pero TÚ me empujaste y cayeron en el caldero — exclamó el aludido con un pequeño sonrojo pero también sacando la varita.

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario, Harry comenzó a hacer el movimiento de varita para desaparecer el contenido sin notar que el Slytherin estaba haciendo el mismo movimiento. Cuando los dos hechizos coincidieron en el caldero, éste comenzó a vibrar aún más fuerte.

— ¡No se puede desaparecer una poción mientras está teniendo ese tipo de reacciones! —se oyó la voz de Hermione que se había acercado varita en mano —¡Iré por el profesor!

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos de Hermione resonaron en las paredes. Pero el caldero había comenzado a crecer mientras vibraba.

—¿Por qué está creciendo el caldero? —inquirió Ron con voz nerviosa desde detrás de Harry —. No es una poción para cambiar de tamaño.

El grupo se había dividido en tres; los Gryffindor y varios Slytherin se encontraban detrás de Harry mientras que los Slytherin restantes se reunían detrás de Zabini que se había replegado hacia la esquina contraria a la de Harry, en dirección a la puerta, algunos se encontraban ya saliendo del salón. Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy y la chica de Slytherin que había aceptado trabajar con él el resto del año se replegaban hacia una tercera esquina lejos de la entrada.

La explosión no pilló desprevenido a Harry que logró hacer un hechizo escudo perfecto protegiendo a todos los que estaban detrás de él. Sin embargo, Zabini no había tenido tan buenos reflejos y sólo había logrado un hechizo de desvío; por desgracia, el único camino disponible para la poción fallida era en dirección de Malfoy y su compañera. Ambos habían intentado alzar hechizos escudo pero el de la chica era muy débil por lo que el Slytherin concentró sus fuerzas para ayudarle a fortalecerlo. descuidando su propio escudo.

La fuerza con la que Draco Malfoy fue empujado lo proyectó hacia la pared con un audible pero inequívoco sonido de su cabeza golpeándose.

El profesor Slughorn llegó jadeando con Hermione y, con sendas caras horrorizadas, pudieron contemplar a todo el grupo detrás de Harry y Blaise mientras una enorme plasta de una sustancia gomosa color púrpura caía desde la mesa de Blaise hasta la pared contraria a la mesa. El cuerpo inmóvil de Draco Malfoy se podía distinguir haciendo una silueta incómoda en la misma sustancia púrpura.

Slughorn produjo un pequeño frasco del interior de su ropa y tomó una pequeña parte de la sustancia.

—La profesora McGonagall va a matarme por dejarlos solos —murmuró entre dientes y, acto seguido, desapareció el resto de la sustancia con un limpio movimiento de varita.

Zabini y otros chicos de Slytherin intentaron acercarse al cuerpo de Malfoy pero éste ya empezaba a levitar hacia la puerta atraído por el hechizo del Profesor Slughorn.

—Tuve que desaparecer todas las pociones porque se contaminaron con… esa cosa —enunció —; tengo que llevar al señor Malfoy a la enfermería así que pueden retirarse ahora.

Cansadamente, el profesor Slughorn desapareció con el cuerpo imposiblemente delgado de Draco Malfoy.

<><><><><><><><><>

—No debes culparte, Harry —consoló Hermione mientras salían de las mazmorras al ver la apesadumbrada expresión del chico—, Zabini iba a echar a perder esa poción de todas formas.

—Ya, pero quizás no habría explotado de esa manera —terció Harry con pesimismo.

—No deberías preocuparte por lo que le pase a Malfoy —sentenció Ron —. Ni siquiera sé por qué volvió a Hogwarts.

—Sabes bien que es parte de su sentencia; así evitó Azkaban —, respondió Hermione.

Harry se preparó para la tormenta que se acercaba. Si la relación de Harry y Ginny no estaba funcionando, al menos se mantenían unidos, a diferencia de sus amigos. La luna de miel de su relación había pasado bien pronto luego de que Hermione se había tomado dos semanas para buscar a sus padres en Australia. Logró romper el hechizo que les había lanzado pero con suma dificultad. Quizás la única que habría podido darle un verdadero reto a Hermione era ella misma.

Sus padres se encontraban aún con secuelas por el hechizo desmemorizador y Hermione se encontraba lidiando con las consecuencias de ello. Se había negado rotundamente a internarles en San Mungo y trataba de devolverles algunas memorias combinando métodos muggles de psicoterapia con magia. Harry no estaba muy seguro de que podría lograr revertir el hechizo, pero confiaba en que su amiga tendría la inteligencia suficiente para hallar un modo.

Ron, mientras tanto, se hallaba en un estado de ira y negación por la muerte de Fred que a veces era imposible hablar con él. Había reñido con sus padres y con sus hermanos y Harry estaba seguro de haberlo oído llorar frecuentemente durante las noches. Harry intuía que Ron se encontraba muy sólo en Hogwarts. Al menos en la madriguera había tenido oportunidad de pasar tiempo con George y consolarse mutuamente, pero en Hogwarts pasaba mucho tiempo sólo pues Hermione aprovechaba los fines de semana para viajar a casa y ver a sus padres.

Las discusiones por las razones más sencillas terminaban siempre en Ron acusando a Hermione de haberlo arrastrado de vuelta a Hogwarts mientras que Hermione trataba de hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo.

Esa ocasión la discusión que esperaba Harry no llegó pues Ginny los interrumpió:

—Iré a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando. Hagrid nos advirtió que el examen lo había preparado junto con la profesora Grubbyplank.

Harry sintió algo apretarse en su estómago al escucharla.

—Oh —dijo sin emoción —, pensé que podríamos pasar un tiempo juntos. Hace tres semanas que no estamos a solas.

—¿Y de quién ha sido la culpa? —respondió Ginny con ligera amargura para luego añadir como arrepintiéndose: —oh, Harry, yo sé que no hemos pasado tiempo juntos, pero este examen es importante. Además —añadió mientras daba la vuelta en dirección a la biblioteca—, tengo la impresión de que seguirás mortificandote por lo que le pasó a Malfoy.

Harry apenas pudo procesar esa última frase pues la chica se encontraba ya caminando lejos de los tres amigos.

—Al menos podría haberte acompañado a la biblioteca—murmuró Harry casi para sí mismo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí antes de hablar con Harry.

—¿Sabes, Harry? —comenzó la chica—, Ron y yo hemos hablado por separado con Ginny y, pues…

—Creemos que deberían terminar su relación —terminó Ron con enojo y nerviosismo—. Ya deja de jugar con mi hermana. Ella está esperando más de una relación y tú no pareces preocupado por ella.

Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada.

—Ron se refiere a que sentimos que la magia ya no existe en su relación.

Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos, sorprendido y molesto.

—¿Cómo dicen? —preguntó con sobrada ironía— ¿Los dos expertos en relaciones me están diciendo cómo debería tratar a mi novia? Quizás por estar tan pendientes de mi vida han dejado de preocuparse por la suya. ¿Han visto cómo se tratan mutuamente? ¡No pueden pasar dos minutos sin pelear como perros y gatos!

—Oye, no tienes derecho a… —intentó interrumpir Ron.

—¡Antes de decirme lo que debo hacer en MI relación deberían analizar la de ustedes!

Y dando la vuelta en un pasillo aleatorio, Harry se alejó de sus amigos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sabía que, por un lado, tenían razón, pero no tenían el derecho de entrometerse así en su vida. ¿O sí la tenían? Eran sus mejores amigos y lo conocían lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no estaba siendo totalmente feliz. Aunque, ¿quiénes eran ellos para decidir que la relación con Ginny debía terminar? Eso sólo podían decidirlo los involucrados. ¡Las cosas con Ginny podían mejorar si ambos se esforzaban lo suficiente!

De manera automática, Harry había llegado a la enfermería. Cuando se dio cuenta, Harry consideró huir de ahí, pero, movido por la curiosidad, decidió acercarse. "Si alguien aparece sólo tengo que decir que me duele la cabeza después de la explosión" pensó.

Haciendo gala de su valor Gryffindor, Harry entró de lleno en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey se encontraba junto a una cama cuidando a su ocupante. Siendo la única cama ocupada, Harry pensó que debía ser Draco. Con aplomo se acercó silenciosamente pues la bruja no parecía haber reparado en su presencia.

Una simple mirada le dio a entender que Draco no se encontraba nada bien. Estaba totalmente inconsciente. Su piel pálida se encontraba con un tono amarillento enfermizo; su cabello estaba hecho un lío y sus labios tenían un ligero tono azulado. Se encontraba aún con el uniforme escolar y la señora Pomfrey se encontraba realizando complicados movimientos de varita sobre él.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ella cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien cerca — ¡Ah, señor Potter! —exclamó al reconocerlo —. ¿Usted también viene porque le duele la cabeza? He tenido a casi todos los Slytherin de séptimo y octavo con dolor de cabeza. ¡No me han dejado revisar al señor Malfoy!

—Sí, dolor de cabeza— murmuró Harry sin dejar de maravillarse por la tranquilidad que exudaba el rubio.

—Seguro fue el ruido de la explosión —concedió la señora Pomfrey —. En el escritorio de la entrada hay una botella roja, es una poción curativa simple. Debería bastarle, señor Potter. Ahora, si me permite, tengo trabajo qué hacer.

—¿Está muy mal? —cuestionó Harry sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

La mirada de la bruja se fijó en él con igual sorpresa.

—No lo sabemos. La poción no estaba terminada y me dicen que hubo otros hechizos involucrados. Y mientras no me deje terminar mis embrujos diagnósticos no podré saber con certeza si el señor Malfoy se encuentra bien o no.

Con esto, cerró las cortinas para darse privacidad dejando a Harry afuera. Mientras escuchaba los encantamientos de la señora Pomfrey, Harry intentaba que sus pies se movieran; pero no podía dejar de pensar en Draco Malfoy y la tranquilidad que emanaba aún en la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Te he dicho, Horace, que no debes dejar a los estudiantes sólos en medio de una clase de pociones —se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall acercarse.

Con toda calma, Harry se dirigió hacia el escritorio con las pociones curativas. Observó a la Profesora McGonagall y al Profesor Slughorn entrar a la enfermería y dirigirse hacia las cortinas que mantenían a Draco y a la señora Pomfrey separados del mundo exterior.

—Pero, Minerva, ese paquete era muy importante; lo envió el Ministro de Seguridad Mágica.

—Estoy segura —atajó la profesora— que los regalos de tus ex alumnos son muy valiosos, pero NO valen, de ningún modo, la seguridad de tus alumnos ACTUALES.

Slughorn tuvo la decencia de encogerse un poco ante el regaño de la profesora.

De repente, las cortinillas se abrieron y la señora Pomfrey apareció con aire triunfal.

—El chico estará bien —declaró con una sonrisa—, al parecer la poción no ha tenido ningún efecto sobre su magia o sobre su personalidad.

El profesor Slughorn suspiró aliviado.

—¿Ves lo que te he dicho, Minerva? El chico está bien y la situación se encuentra bajo control.

La profesora McGonagall se mantuvo impasible.

—Poppy, estoy segura que tu diagnóstico es cien por ciento confiable, pero te pediré que mantengas al joven Malfoy bajo tu cuidado por la noche en caso de que haya efectos secundarios. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—No lo permitiría de otro modo, profesora McGonagall —chilló —. Mis pacientes no dejarán esta enfermería hasta que se encuentren totalmente curados.

—Me parece maravilloso, Poppy. ¡Potter! —gritó la profesora al descubrirlo —, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sólo venía por una poción curativa, profesora — dijo Harry mostrando el pequeño frasco.

Acto seguido se dirigió con paso firme a la salida sintiendo, al mismo tiempo, alivio de que Malfoy estuviese bien y decepción por no poder volver a ver su expresión tranquila.

Harry había logrado evitar a Hermione y a Ron durante todo el día sentándose lejos de ellos en cada clase, lo que había llamado la atención a propios y a extraños. Ron y Hermione no trataban de acercarse a él pero se veían extrañamente amigables entre ellos. Quizás más felices de lo que Harry los había visto en meses.

También había estado evitando a Ginny, situación que le resultaba más fácil ya que compartían sólo las clases de pociones y encantamientos. Ginny había seleccionado Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas porque, decía, eran las más sencillas para poder enfocarse en el equipo de Quidditch, del cual era capitana.

Harry decidió no volver al equipo pues pensaba que no era justo quitarle el espacio a algún chico que tenía la edad para participar, mientras que él estaba ocupando un espacio ficticio con ese "octavo año".

<><><><><><><><><>

Al terminar el día, Harry había logrado no hablar con Ron, Hermione y Ginny pues todavía resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de sus amigos y la imagen de Draco Malfoy completamente indefenso y, a la vez, increíblemente tranquilo. Había agradecido la oportunidad de tener la poción curativa pues quizás tendría la cabeza a punto de estallar de tanto pensar.

Cuando la noche cayó, Harry decidió dormir temprano y lidiar con todo al día siguiente. Aún no había decidido qué hacer con Ginny, pero sí había decidido enmendarse con Ron y Hermione; al fin y al cabo, había llegado a entender que habían dicho todo pensando en el bienestar de Ginny y de él.

Entró al dormitorio de los chicos de octavo pensando que no encontraría a nadie pues aún era hora de la cena; pero para su sorpresa se encontró con Ron acostado en la cama contigua viendo al techo.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre los dos chicos. Harry sabía que debía arreglarse con él, pero esperaba poder hacerlo al mismo tiempo que con Hermione. No había pensado en la posibilidad de encontrarse sólo con alguno de sus amigos.

—Perdona —rompió el gélido silencio Ron —, te dejo sólo; creo que iré a cenar.

Se levantó en dirección a la puerta y Harry pensó en hacerse a un lado. Pero, tal como le había pasado en la enfermería, los pies no le respondían.

—No, Ron, espera —soltó de repente —, creo que te debo una disculpa. Y a Hermione también.

Ron se detuvo frente a él examinándolo con curiosidad.

—No debí haberles gritado, perdónam…

Antes de que pudiese terminar, Ron lo atrapó en un abrazo profundo y empezó a sollozar.

—No, Harry, yo te debo una disculpa a ti —murmuró —, tenías razón, no debimos entrometernos en tu relación.

Harry se encontraba confundido. No esperaba que Ron reaccionara con tanta emoción a todo ese asunto. Separó a Ron de su cuerpo con suavidad y, tomándolo de la cintura, lo dirigió hacia su cama de nuevo.

En silencio, Ron se dejó caer en el piso sin tocar siquiera el colchón. Continuaba sollozando y gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Perdón por todo, Harry, es sólo que todo ha sido muy difícil desde…

No terminó la frase, pero no había necesidad de hacerlo. Harry pensó de inmediato "desde que murió Fred". Se sentó junto a Ron y pasó su brazo por su hombro en un medio abrazo.

—Está bien, amigo; yo también extraño a… todos.

Quiso decir su nombre, pero estaba seguro que Ron todavía no podía escucharlo.

—También tenías razón respecto a Hermione y yo —añadió el pelirrojo tranqulizándose un poco—, lo hemos hablado después de que te fuiste.

—¡Ah!, ¿sí?—logró concretar Harry.

—Sí. Hemos decidido que estamos mejor como amigos —soltó Ron con una media sonrisa —. Al menos de momento, ambos tenemos mucho que poner en orden: sus padres, mi familia, mi…

Se detuvo de repente y miró hacia el piso.

—¿Qué cosa?— inquirió Harry —. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Ron. Después de todo, soy tu mejor amigo.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada.

—De acuerdo —concedió Harry no muy convencido—. Entonces, ¿ya no son pareja?

— No —sonrió Ron—, y siento que estamos mucho mejor así. Hemos pasado un día grandioso ahora que ya hemos dejado eso de lado.

—¡Vaya! —exhaló Harry—. No es que no me alegre por ustedes, pero pensaba que su rompimiento sería en medio de mucho drama; tú sabes, por lo que pasó en sexto año.

Ron soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Creo que no es el mejor momento. Es decir, nos queremos mucho, pero hay demasiadas cosas alrededor ahora mismo.

Harry asintió levemente.

—¿Crees que pase lo mismo contigo y Ginny? —preguntó Ron mirándolo de reojo.

Harry pensó por un momento. ¿De verdad había tantas cosas alrededor de su relación con Ginny? Quizás. Ginny también tenía en sus hombros la muerte de Fred.

—No lo sé—respondió Harry con sinceridad —. Creo que sólo lo sabremos hasta que lo hablemos.

La mirada de Ron se suavizó.

—Es mi hermana y la quiero mucho; y tú también eres alguien —se detuvo un momento y suspiró— muy especial para mí.

Harry se sorprendió un poco. En otra situación, estaba seguro que Ron le habría dicho "hermano", pero seguramente era algo que no podía decir sin sentir culpa por su familia.

—Lo único que quiero para ustedes—continuó Ron —es que sean felices, aún si no es que estén juntos.

Harry retiró su brazo de los hombros de Ron. Éste le dedicó una mirada confundida fugaz antes de levantarse y limpiar sus mejillas.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir —dijo apresuradamente.

—Sí, supongo— murmuró Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose a su propia cama.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches Ron.

Harry tardó un poco en dormirse. Pensaba en Ginny y su relación; en Ron y Hermione; en lo difícil que estaba siendo volver a la vida normal, pero, sobre todo, pensaba en Draco Malfoy y en su tranquilidad.


	2. Draco Malfoy, al cubo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy ha despertado después del accidente de pociones. Tres encuentros distintos con Harry Potter llevarán al pobre Gryffindor al límite de su emoción. ¿Qué le ha pasado al príncipe de Slytherin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco pronto para postear este segundo capítulo pero en verdad éste es un fic que ya tiene forma total en mi cabeza así que sólo tardaré en actualizar lo que me tarde en escribir cada capítulo.
> 
> Recuerden que mi cuenta principal se encuentra en FF(punto)net como Good_Luck! (tampoco es que tenga otros fics allá ._.')
> 
> Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios. Aquí viene el segundo capítulo:

La suma de todas sus partes

Draco Malfoy, al cubo.

El dolor de cabeza de Harry estaba aumentando minuto a minuto. Aunque había logrado despertarse a tiempo para desayunar, el ruido del Gran Comedor estaba molestándolo cada vez más.

No ayudaba que Ron y Hermione estuvieran charlando animadamente con Ginny sobre las maravillas de haber terminado su noviazgo. Harry sospechaba que estaban tratando de convencerla de terminar con él. No era algo que le cayera muy en gracia, pero no quería arruinar las paces que había hecho con Hermione esa mañana. Por su parte, las miradas de Ginny resultaban incomprensibles. Súbitamente le llegó un pensamiento. Se levantó de la mesa y con una mueca suave les dijo a su novia y a sus amigos:

—Creo que tengo jaqueca. Iré a la enfermería por una de esas pociones curativas.

Y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor.

Mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería, Harry continuaba cavilando sobre su relación con Ginny y el efecto que había tenido el rompimiento de Ron sobre su buen ánimo. Al parecer, Ron se había pasado toda la mañana sonriendo; muy diferente a la actitud que había tenido desde… bueno, desde el final de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Al girar en un pasillo, Harry creyó a ver una figura alta y delgada que se alejaba de la enfermería con uniforme de Slytherin. Le reconoció de inmediato como su archienemigo. Con un suspiro, decidió entrar por la poción incluso si se habían arruinado sus posibilidades de ver a Draco de nuevo con su semblante tranquilo.

Harry se acercó al escritorio principal de la enfermería para tomar otra poción curativa cuando, echando un vistazo rápido pudo observar que el mismo Draco Malfoy se encontraba estirándose como si hubiera despertado de un sueño reparador. ¿Se había equivocado anteriormente? Quizás no había visto a Draco sino a otro, que se le parecía.

La delgadez del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy desaparecía en la inmensidad de la bata que le habían colocado. Sus brazos largos se estiraban al techo y una sonrisa ligera adornaba sus facciones. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero su cuerpo estaba girado hacia donde se encontraba Harry.

La mirada del Gryffindor había vagado por todo el cuerpo del chico, contemplando las largas piernas que la bata no alcanzaba a cubrir.

Draco abrió los ojos y contempló a Harry con sorpresa.

—Potter —exclamó—, ¿qué haces aquí?

El tono neutral de Malfoy no había logrado sacar a Harry de su estupor. Por tercera ocasión en menos de veinticuatro horas se encontraba incapaz de mover su cuerpo o articular palabra.

—Poción curativa —murmuró suavemente.

Draco caminó lentamente a Harry que seguía inmóvil y colocó las manos en sus hombros.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

El tono amable de Draco era a la vez seductor y tranquilizante. Sin embargo, Harry se encontraba en un estado hipnótico causado por los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Potter? ¿Estás bien? —inquirió con tono preocupado — ¿Ha- Harry?

Al escuchar su nombre, Harry se sobresaltó. Dando un paso atrás, las manos de Draco cayeron de sus hombros.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Harry con un tono inseguro —. Draco Malfoy jamás sería tan amable, mucho menos me llamaría por mi nombre.

—¿De qué hablas, Har- Potter? Creo que ya hemos pasado la fase de odiarnos. Después de todo, es gracias a ti que no estoy en Azkaban…

Harry consideró sus palabras y la razón comenzó a volver a él. Volteándose hacia el escritorio con las pociones curativas tomó una y trató de abrirla. Pero, en medio de su confusión, le estaba resultando imposible sacar el maldito corcho. Sus manos resbalaban y no hallaba el ángulo correcto para acomodar la botella.

—Permíteme —dijo Draco tomando la botella de entre las manos de Harry con un exceso de rozamiento entre ellos.

Draco abrió la botella sin mayor problema y se la dio a Harry con una media sonrisa.

—Listo —dijo suavemente.

Harry tomó la botella y apuró el contenido sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —volvió a preguntar Draco juntando sus manos por detrás de la espalda en un gesto galante.

—Sólo un dolor de cabeza —respondió Harry aún con precaución.

—Potter, creo que no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte propiamente por tu testimonio en el juicio de mis padres y en el mío.

Harry se encontraba jugueteando con la botella entre sus manos. Le dirigió una mirada decidida y respondió con firmeza:

—No es necesario que me lo agradezcas; sólo me pidieron que me presentara y dijera la verdad —. Luego añadió en un tono más bajo —: Y la verdad es que ni tu madre ni tú hicieron algo digno de Azkaban.

Draco tomó titubeante su mano y suavemente lo dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Podemos seguir hablando de esto en un espacio más tranquilo, Potter, en otro momento, ¿quizás?

Un sonrojo profundo se apoderó del rostro de Harry. ¿Qué quería decir Malfoy? ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo una cita?

—¡HARRY! —resonó a lo lejos la voz de Ginny en el pasillo.

Apresuradamente Draco soltó la mano de Harry y ambos voltearon hacia donde se originaba el grito.

—Ah, es verdad… —se lamentó con suavidad—, creo que la señorita Weasley te está buscando, Potter.

Harry mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de Draco. Debía levantar un poco el mentón pues el Slytherin era ligeramente más alto.

—Gracias— dijo Harry impasible.

La mirada extrañada que le dedicó el rubio hizo que el brillo de sus ojos se aligerara.

—Por la poción —continuó Harry levantando la botella vacía.

Con una última mirada, Harry Potter corrió por el pasillo para encontrarse girando la esquina a Ginny.

—Te estabas tardando demasiado en la enfermería —explicó ella en un tono neutral—. Hermione pensó que quizás algo te habría pasado.

Ginny dirigió un vistazo hacia el pasillo de donde venía Harry para explicarle.

—Al parecer Malfoy ha estado maltratando alumnos. Dos chicos de Gryffindor de sexto llegaron con las orejas colgando —dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y comenzaban a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que los llevarían a sus primeras clases.

Harry no pudo evitar comparar la mano de Ginny, delgada y pequeña, pero ligeramente rasposa por el Quidditch contra los dedos suaves y afilados de Draco. La mano de Ginny era tibia, y Harry siempre había encontrado ligeramente molesto que su propia mano sudaba contra la de la chica. En cambio, la mano de Draco era fría. Durante el tiempo que había tenido contacto con ella, Harry no había reparado en lo increíblemente cómoda que se sentía contra su propio tacto. Ahora, con la mano de Ginny apretándole ligeramente la palma, comenzaba a encontrar la mano de la chica un tanto molesta.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja.

—¿Dra- Malfoy? Pero…

—Sí, a mí también me sorprendió —lo detuvo ella —. Se había estado comportando muy bien recientemente. Al parecer el accidente debió liberar su lado malvado de nuevo.

Harry no dijo nada. Su mente se encontraba a mil por hora pensando. "Pero si cuando lo encontré estaba apenas despertando de la poción".

—O quizás —prosiguió la chica— ese numerito de niño bueno era sólo un engaño para sobrevivir este último año. No me sorprendería de un Slytherin, mucho menos de Malfoy.

"Sí, un buen engaño proviniendo de un Slytherin" caviló Harry sintiendo un aguijón en el pecho.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido —terció el moreno —. ¿Por qué dejar el engaño ahora? Aún queda medio año de clases.

La chica se encogió de hombros y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el tercer piso donde ambos se separarían pues Harry tomaría Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en ese mismo piso y Ginny se dirigiría hacia la torre de Adivinación para tomar clase con la Profesora Trelawney.

—No me pidas que desentrañe la torcida mente de Draco Malfoy, Harry —rió Ginny —. Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. Si Malfoy ha vuelto a su yo usual seguramente tratará de hacerte algo.

La mente de Harry comenzó a divagar sobre las muchas cosas que el Draco Malfoy de la enfermería podría hacerle.

—¿Te veo en la comida? —preguntó la chica inesperadamente amable

Harry parpadeó un momento. Deseó ver unos ojos grises brillando con amabilidad y no los grandes ojos seductores marrones de Ginny. Con un golpe de culpa en el pecho, Harry se apresuró a besarle la mejilla a la chica.

—Por supuesto —dijo en un tono que intentaba ser de casanova.

El rostro de Ginny se iluminó antes de seguir por las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry la miró desaparecer en el siguiente piso con una media sonrisa.

Sí, quizás si se esforzaban un poco podrían volver a ser felices.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Harry se dirigió al salón de clases.

Una vez llegado a él, Harry observó a Hermione, Ernie McMillan y Hannah Abbot en el centro de un círculo conformado por los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor de séptimo año que tomaban la clase doble.

—Les digo que yo lo vi. Estuve toda la mañana en la biblioteca y ahí estaba Draco Malfoy leyendo libros —decía el chico con los brazos cruzados con testarudez.

—Pero, Ernie —comentó Hannah con suavidad—, los chicos juran haber visto cabello platinado antes de que les cayera la maldición. Además oyeron a Malfoy murmurar que pagarían por haberse burlado de él.

—A ver, ¿es que acaso esos chicos conocen la voz de Draco Malfoy? —terció Ernie —. Yo he pasado una buena parte de mi vida conociéndolo y estoy seguro que la persona que estaba en la biblioteca esta mañana era Draco Malfoy.

—Bueno, si Ernie logró ver su cara —apuntó Hermione— no hay razón para no creer que estuviera en la biblioteca.

El chico respondió con nerviosismo.

—Eh… verle la cara directamente, la verdad… —titubeó.

—¿No estás seguro ahora, Ernie? —preguntó Hannah con sorna.

—Estaba de espaldas, ¿de acuerdo? Pero reconocería su cabello en cualquier lado a cualquier hora.

Hermione notó de repente a Harry detrás de dos chicos Hufflepuff de séptimo.

—Harry fue a la enfermería esta mañana —notó con interés gesticulando hacia el Gryffindor —; quizás él podría decirnos si Malfoy estaba aún ahí.

Harry se sonrojó profusamente y comenzó a preguntarse si era un efecto secundario de la poción curativa.

—¿Eh?, sí yo… eh… fui a la cama… digo, enfermería —comenzó con nerviosismo— y ahí en su cama, quiero decir, la cama de la enfermería, estaba Draco… Draco Malfoy.

—¿Tú sí viste su cara, Harry? —inquirió Hannah con una mirada significativa hacia Ernie.

—Yo… eh, sí, vi la cara… SU cara… de Malfoy. Sí.

Era bien consciente que Hermione lo observaba con mucho interés pero decidió ignorarla por el momento. Se dirigió hacia el primer asiento libre y se sentó con su mochila frente a él.

El círculo se había dividido en pequeños grupos de dos o tres alumnos que continuaban discutiendo con la información que les había provisto Harry.

Hermione, sin embargo, se sentó junto a él.

—¿Y… como estaba Draco… Draco Malfoy? —preguntó usando las mismas palabras que había empleado anteriormente el chico.

Harry gruñó levemente. Sabía que no se libraría de esa pequeña charla. Aunque…

—Hermione… Tengo jaqueca —aventuró pensando que la chica le tendría un poco de piedad; aunque, en realidad, la poción había surtido efecto desde hacía tiempo.

—Oh, pensé que la poción ya te habría quitado el dolor, a menos que —conjeturó— no hayas tomado ninguna poción.

Harry no sabía qué era lo que se proponía y su humor había mejorado bastante gracias a su encuentro con Ginny así que simplemente cedió.

—De acuerdo, no me duele la cabeza. Fui a la enfermería y ahí estaba Dra-Malfoy —dijo apresuradamente.

—¿"Dra-Malfoy"? —repitió Hermione enarcando la ceja.

Dándose una patada mental, Harry decidió que sería mejor ignorar ese pequeño tropezón de lengua.

—Y tomé la poción y salí. Luego vi a Ginny y todo está bien.

La chica suspiro audiblemente. Harry de verdad deseaba que Ron estuviese ahí para desviar la conversación. Sin embargo, a todos los estudiantes de octavo que habían participado en la Batalla de Hogwarts se les había ofrecido la oportunidad de no cursar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry había decidido tomar la clase como preparación para el examen de admisión en los Aurores, mientras que Hermione había preferido tomar el currículo completo de séptimo año ("No podemos ignorar nuestra educación formal, por mucha experiencia que tengamos"). Ron había decidido no tomar la clase pensando en que ya tendría suficiente con pociones avanzadas, transformaciones y encantamientos. "De todas formas ya sabemos cómo defendernos de las artes oscuras" le había dicho a Harry antes de empezar el curso.

Las únicas dos personas de octavo que habían decidido seguir tomando la clase además de los dos Gryffindor eran Ernie y Hannah. Ernie decía con frecuencia que era una asignatura que mejoraría sus notas en general, mientras que Hannah le había confiado a Harry que sólo había aceptado la clase porque no quería que Ernie se sintiera sólo. "De haber sabido que Hermione y tú la tomarían me habría librado de ella. Ahora tendría tiempo libre para ese ensayo eterno de McGonagall" se había lamentado la chica luego de una larga sesión en la biblioteca buscando información sobre artefactos malditos.

—Harry… —comenzó Hermione—, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme respecto a Malfoy?

Harry maldijo a sus mejillas por su reciente habilidad de enrojecerse por las más simples razones.

—Eh… no —respondió fingiendo meditarlo—, no creo que haya nada.

"No sé si lo haya, Hermione" quiso decir el chico, pero no sabía por dónde empezar a hablar de ello.

Hermione mantuvo su mirada fija en el pizarrón de la clase.

—Me parece muy extraño —continuó—; los chicos de esta mañana describieron a la perfección el cabello de Malfoy, su ropa y su estatura.

Harry soltó un ligero suspiro aliviado al escuchar que Hermione dejaría en paz sus problemas personales por esa ocasión.

—Por otro lado, Ernie no se equivocaría tampoco en identificar a Malfoy, incluso si no le vió la cara. Y tú —dijo volteando finalmente a verlo— no tienes ninguna razón para fingir haberlo visto. La biblioteca, el pasillo del quinto piso y la enfermería. Tres lugares demasiado alejados para poder andar entre ellos tan rápidamente.

La mirada de Hermione escaneaba el rostro de Harry como buscando la solución al rompecabezas de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Cómo puede una persona encontrarse en tres lugares a la vez? —consideró Harry entrando al enigma que se le presentaba.

Hermione tomó aire y Harry estaba seguro que explicaría toda la situación; pero en ese momento la profesora entró al salón y comenzó a hablar acerca de los embrujos que se usan en edificios.

<><><><><><><><><>

La noche caía sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry había sido arrastrado por Hermione a la biblioteca mientras que Ginny y Ron habían ido al campo de quidditch para preparar una estrategia para el partido que se acercaba contra Ravenclaw.

Caminaba cuidadosamente entre los estantes llenos de libros, buscando información sobre la transformación de animales en otros animales. Ginny se había despedido de Harry con un fogoso beso francés que había hecho a Ron voltear su rostro y a Hermione sonrojarse. Sus hormonas estaban a tope y, aunque la túnica ocultaba su erección, nunca se podía estar seguro de que alguien lo viera excitado y lo acusara de ser un pervertido.

Habían elegido una mesa cercana a la entrada de la biblioteca porque Hermione tenía mucha prisa por terminar el ensayo de Transformaciones. El Gryffindor no había insistido con el tema de Malfoy en parte porque estaba seguro de que Hermione trataría de indagar más en su mente y, honestamente, no estaba preparado para desenmarañar el lío que significaba la erección que le había provocado Ginny y la sonrisa que le traía la sensación persistente de los delgados dedos de Draco.

Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo se encontró de frente con el mismísimo dueño de esos dedos. Se encontraba leyendo un viejo libro en la mesa más alejada de la entrada. La tranquilidad que emanaba estaba cautivando de nuevo a Harry, tal como lo cautivó mientras se encontraba recostado en la cama de la enfermería.

Sin levantar la vista del libro, Malfoy se dirigió a él.

—Si estás buscando "Transformación zoológica avanzada" está en el tercer nivel de la repisa D; pasillo cuatro. Muy lejos de esta sección.

—¿Cómo…? —empezó a decir Harry aún cautivado por la imagen de Malfoy leyendo. Había notado que la tranquilidad de su lectura no había cambiando mientras hablaba.

—Slytherin tiene clase con McGonagall antes que Gryffindor. Entregué el ensayo hace dos días. Deberías enfocarlo hacia las diferencias en los sistemas digestivos de rumiantes y otros animales. Eso le gustará.

Harry se mantuvo en su lugar contemplando a Draco quien no levantaba la vista del libro.

— ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte, Potter?

La forma en que Draco soltó su apellido se sintió como un golpe seco en el estómago.

—Eh… supongo que no, Malfoy —respondió extrañado y dolido.

—Bien, entonces, por favor, no interrumpas mi lectura.

Harry comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta con una mueca de confusión. ¿Qué había sido del Draco Malfoy que había intentado invitarlo a salir? Quizás no hubo nunca una invitación y Harry había malinterpretado su mensaje. Pero… ¿y la manera en la que había tomado sus manos?

Harry había llegado a la mitad del pasillo cuando escuchó a lo lejos.

—Por cierto, Potter —se oyó suavemente la voz firme de Malfoy —, gracias por… tu apoyo en el proceso criminal de mis padres y el mío.

Harry se detuvo en seco. Quiso ir a decirle que no había necesidad de agradecerle de nuevo; pero lo pensó dos veces antes de continuar caminando hacia Hermione. Aterrado por lo que sentía o no, era mayor la confusión por ese encuentro con Draco Malfoy y Hermione era la única que podía ayudarle a desentrañar ese misterio.

Caminando lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, Harry se apresuró a la mesa donde Hermione cerraba un pesado libro con aire triunfal.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó sin recato el moreno ganándose un sonoro bufido por parte de la señora Pince.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué ocurre? Parece que hubieras corrido un maratón…

Entre jadeos, Harry le contó a Hermione acerca de los dos encuentros con Malfoy, maquillando un poco la versión de la enfermería para dejar de lado todo rastro de coqueteo que hubiera podido interpretar el chico.

—¿Entonces te agradeció dos veces? —preguntó la chica una vez que hubiera terminado el relato.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry continuó:

—Sí, es lo más raro de todo, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que Draco Malfoy agradezca a Harry Potter algo? Ya no digamos dos veces.

—Me es más interesante lo que dices sobre que no parecía recordar el encuentro de esta mañana.

—¿Cuál es tu opinión? -inquirió.

—No lo sé, sólo tengo teorías, conjeturas —comentó desanimada.

—Normalmente tus conjeturas y teorías son acertadas —le animó Harry.

Con una ligera sonrisa, Hermione lo miró para luego cambiar el semblante a calculador.

—No es gran ciencia; la pócima duplicadora tuvo efecto y lo dividió en dos, quizás tres personas diferentes que comparten memorias sólo hasta el momento en que se separaron.

Harry contempló en silencio la información que le daba Hermione.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no se encuentran y se juntan?

—No es así como funcionan las pociones duplicadoras. Los duplicados se mantienen separados hasta que el objetivo de cada una de las partes es alcanzado.

La mirada de confusión de Harry le indicó a Hermione que necesitaba elaborar más en aquella explicación.

—Es decir, si yo tuviera que tomar una poción duplicadora para ir a una reunión en la madriguera y, al mismo tiempo, ver a mis padres, mi duplicado se mantendría en efecto hasta cualquiera de las dos reuniones se acabara.

Harry contempló la información de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no te ofrecieron la poción duplicadora en tercer año, entonces? ¿Y por qué no la tomaste para salir con Ron y ver a tus padres?

—Recuerda lo que dijo Slughorn, Harry, tomar la poción con demasiada frecuencia podría tener efectos devastadores; yo necesitaba estar en dos lugares a la vez todo un año —. La chica se calló de repente—. Y con respecto a Ron, no sabía aún cómo hacer la poción.

Harry sintió un poco de culpa al traer el tema a la mesa. Pensaba que Hermione se sentiría tan liberada como Ron al haber terminado pero, al parecer, no era así.

—Lo siento, Hermione.

—No es nada, Harry… —La chica respiró profundo antes de continuar —Volviendo al tema, creo que hay varias partes de Draco Malfoy en el colegio.

—Debemos ir a decírselo a McGonagall, de inmediato —sugirió Harry.

—¡Espera! —disentió Hermione—. Aún no sabemos si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas; quizás sólo sea un caso de amnesia temporal. Debemos estar seguros antes de ir a McGonagall.

Harry meditó por tercera vez las palabras de Hermione.

—¡Al menos habría que decirle a las partes de Draco para que estén alerta!

—Tampoco funciona así, Harry —dijo la bruja con una sonrisa—, ¿qué no has leído sobre las pociones duplicadoras?

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

—Los duplicados no son conscientes de que hay otras partes de ellos en el mundo; es un efecto negativo de la poción que aún no se ha superado —prosiguió Hermione—. Deben mantenerse separados hasta que uno de ellos desaparece llevando de regreso las memorias al otro duplicado para volver a completar al mago o la maga que los generó.

—¿Qué pasa si se enteran de la existencia del duplicado? —inquirió Harry

—No está bien documentado. En algunas ocasiones, uno de los duplicados se negó a terminar el objetivo de su duplicación y, cuando el efecto de la poción terminó, le causó migraña al mago original por un año —Harry se encogió de hombros murmurando "no parece demasiado grave"—; en otra ocasión, el duplicado entró en estado de histeria, trató de alcanzar a su otra mitad y casi la asesina con una maldición. Cuando el efecto de la poción terminó, la bruja terminó en estado de coma hasta que finalmente falleció.

Harry se estremeció ante esta última información. Un silencio cayó entre los dos Gryffindor hasta que Harry se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

Hermione lo volvió a mirar como buscando la respuesta en su rostro.

—Creo —admitió finalmente— que debemos monitorear a Malfoy, hasta estar seguros de los efectos que están teniendo. Quizás —sugirió — el efecto desaparezca sólo.

"Sí, quizás" pensó Harry dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde sabía que se encontraba Malfoy, preguntándose si volvería a ver la expresión tranquila de Draco Malfoy en algún momento.

<><><><><><><><><>

Hermione quería quedarse a buscar más información sobre la poción duplicadora; pero Harry estaba demasiado cansado para seguir cavilando sobre la situación. No ayudaba en nada que seguía pensando en el beso francés de Ginny y las manos frías de Draco.

—Creo que me iré a dormir— dijo Harry con un medio bostezo.

Supuso que Hermione asintió pues alcanzó a ver el cabello de la chica menearse por detrás del enorme libro que estaba leyendo.

Recogió su mochila y se encaminó a la torre de Gryffindor.

La oscuridad de los pasillos se veía interrumpida por las llamas bailarinas de las antorchas que formaban extrañas sombras de los estudiantes caminando. Aún no era tan tarde como para considerarse fuera del tiempo establecido así que todavía se veían grupos de chicos cada tres o cuatro pasillos.

Al pasar por una puerta cerrada, Harry creyó escuchar el inconfundible sonido de golpes en la pared.

Se detuvo y aguzó el oído para descubrir si estaba en lo cierto.

Dos golpes, luego silencio. Harry se acercó a la puerta a su izquierda. Dos golpes más, luego otro más débil y silencio.

Pegó su oreja a la puerta y escuchó con atención. Un golpe muy fuerte y una sarta de maldiciones.

Trató de abrir la puerta lentamente de forma que no hiciera ningún ruido, pero se encontró que estaba fuertemente cerrada con un hechizo.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y susurró Alohomora. El sonido del seguro abriéndose se confundió con tres golpes más. Harry identificó que la pared golpeada debía estar lejos de la puerta así que bien podría sorprender a quien fuera que estaba golpeando.

Antes de abalanzarse dentro de la habitación, Harry trató de distinguir algo por entre la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

Ahí, lanzando palabrotas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Nada quedaba del porte tranquilo que tenía mientras leía un libro o cuando se encontraba inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería.

Tenía el cabello alborotado, los puños ensangrentados y el uniforme desaliñado. Su cara estaba roja y mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—Maldito Potter — alcanzó a entender Harry.

Sus instintos le decían que debía buscar la varita de Draco antes de entrar así que escaneó por completo la delgada figura del Slytherin. El pantalón negro obligatorio como uniforme del colegio le entallaba muy bien, moldeando un trasero pequeño pero redondo. La camisa desfajada tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados mostrando la piel pálida del pecho de Draco. No era, ni por asomo, un cuerpo que denotaba fuerza, pero mientras Harry lo examinaba pudo observar cómo lanzaba de dos golpes macizos, un izquierdo y un derecho, hacia la pared consiguiendo que la ventana de la misma temblara peligrosamente.

De repente, Harry notó la varita de Draco, la misma que él mismo le había devuelto después de su juicio, en el piso junto a un bulto de tela que, supuso Harry, era su túnica.

Empujándose al frente Harry entró en la habitación y le llamó:

—¡MALFOY!

El aludido se volteó con una ira asesina en los ojos dispuesto a lanzarse contra aquel que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo, pero se detuvo una vez que notó la varita de Harry apuntándole directamente.

—Potter —escupió—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Malfoy— respondió éste con la voz tensa.

—Estoy haciendo lo que me viene en gana, Potter; ahora saca tu culo de aquí antes de que yo lo saque a patadas.

El sonido de la sangre goteando de las manos de Draco detuvo la respuesta de Harry.

—Estás sangrando —sentenció el Gryffindor.

—No se le va una al Elegido —respondió con sorna —. Ahora, ¡lárgate!

Harry no se movió de su lugar. Había algo que le mantenía con la mirada fija en Malfoy. El sudor caía por su cara y el semblante de pocas pulgas le daba un cierto aire animal. Harry quería acercarse a él y curar sus manos, pero su instinto le decía que se mantuviera firme.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —preguntó en un desesperado intento de darle tiempo a su cerebro para encontrar una solución.

—¿Qué diantres te importa? —preguntó a su vez Draco con vileza— No tienes que ser el puto héroe siempre, Potter.

—No estoy siendo el héroe, sólo quiero saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte —respondió Harry sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿Ayudarme? —dijo Malfoy volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro sin dejar de verle —¿No has hecho ya suficiente? Con tu maldita "ayuda" estoy atrapado en esta escuela del demonio.

Harry parpadeó. No cabía duda de que este era otro Draco, uno distinto del Draco amable que se había encontrado en la enfermería y diferente del Draco intelectual que le había ayudado en la biblioteca.

—Eres un imbécil, Potter. ¿Crees que porque no me enviaron a Azkaban después del juicio estaría besando tus asquerosos pies?

La malicia con la que Malfoy hablaba se estaba juntando con el recuerdo de sus manos frías. Harry parpadeó de nuevo, esperando que el escozor en sus ojos fuera simplemente sequedad en los mismos.

—¿Qué intentabas con retenerme aquí, Potter? ¿Que fuéramos amigos? ¿Que andaría detrás de ti como el inútil de Creevey, esperando tomarte fotos conmigo?

Ante la mención de Colin, de los ojos de Harry salió una pequeña lágrima.

—¡Qué ternura! El gran Harry Potter llora por su amado Creevey. ¿Era tu puta, Potter? ¿Te lo llevabas a la cama cuando las comadrejas no estaban disponibles?

Cada palabra de Malfoy había estado acompañada de un paso en dirección a Harry. La sorpresa lo había embargado y había dejado caer el brazo con la varita a un lado de su cuerpo. Sentía el aliento cálido del Slytherin cada vez más cerca de sus labios. Su mejilla temblaba y luchaba por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por fluir a mares.

—¿Eso era lo que querías, Potter? —siseó con sobrado veneno—, ¿querías que me volviera tu puta? Pues déjame decirte una maldita verdad, cabrón —exclamó guturalmente—: yo no soy un maldito desviado como tú.

Harry se tragó sus lágrimas y, en una muestra de valor Gryffindor, se atrevió a responderle:

—¿Me lo dices a mí o estás tratando de convencerte?

La visión de Harry se nubló por un momento. El golpe de Draco había caído justo en su mentón del lado derecho. Trastabilleó hacia atrás antes de sentir el aire de su estómago salir ante el gancho derecho que había seguido al primer golpe.

Su varita había salido disparada y se encontraba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla, incluso sin el dolor en el estómago. Sus rodillas se doblaron y cayeron al piso. Así, doblegado ante Malfoy, pudo sentir sangre en su boca.

De repente, sintió un nuevo dolor en el hombro. Malfoy lo había pateado. Cayó sobre su espalda aún con las manos en el estómago. Sintió una nueva presión en su pecho y alcanzó a ver a Malfoy sobre él levantando sus puños para propinarle aún más golpes.

Uno tras otro, los puñetazos de Malfoy se sucedían. Su visión estaba totalmente nublada, no tenía aire ni para gritar. Veía saltar la sangre frente a él pero no estaba seguro si era de él o de la mano que le estaba azotando.

De repente todo paró. Los jadeos de Malfoy eran el único sonido que Harry podía reconocer. Había un zumbido persistente en su cabeza y estaba seguro que el estómago seguía doliéndole. Pero Malfoy seguía sobre él con los puños ensangrentados, su mandíbula apretada acentuaba lo masculino de sus facciones y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo jodidamente sensual que se veía el Slytherin. Ese pensamiento idiota lo adjudicó a la falta de oxígeno, casi no podía respirar porque el chico estaba sentado casi sobre su pecho.

Antes de que los pensamientos de Harry empezaran a aclararse, Malfoy acercó su rostro de nuevo al suyo. Se preparó para una nueva oleada de insultos, pero, en lugar de eso, pudo sentir a Malfoy besándolo con fiereza.

No era un beso tierno. Había demasiados dientes. Malfoy mordia sus labios y empujaba su cabeza contra el suelo. Saboreaba la sangre y sentía hinchados los labios, pero también podía notar el contraste entre los moratones aún calientes y los fríos labios de Malfoy.

El Slytherin gimió y eso pareció romper el trance en el que se encontraba. Se separó brúscamente de Harry y levantó el puño. Nuevamente, Harry se preparó para recibir el golpe. Pero en lugar de eso, escuchó cómo el nudillo de Malfoy caía sobre el suelo junto a su cabeza.

—Maldito seas, cabrón —murmuró el rubio —. Me tienes hecho un maldito lío.

Se levantó del suelo dejando a Harry tirado. Después de tantos años de sortear el peligro, el Gryffindor sabía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Antes de que la consciencia lo abandonara, alcanzó a escuchar "gracias por atestiguar en mi juicio, Potter".


	3. Fetiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres Dracos más se presentan en la vida de Harry Potter y uno de ellos lo invita a hacer algo que nunca había hecho. ¿Cómo podrá Harry ayudar a Draco mientras lidia con los problemas de sus amigos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído hasta aquí. Sé que mis actualizaciones están siendo muy frecuentes pero no quiero que se me malacostumbren. Soy pésimo para manejar mis tiempos y ahora mismo preveo que venga una cantidad enorme de trabajo. Sin embargo, como ya lo dije anteriormente, la historia está completamente planificada y estaré actualizando tan pronto mis tiempos me lo permitan.
> 
> Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el fic:

La suma de todas sus partes

3\. Fetiches.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el enmarañado cabello de Hermione. Podía sentir una varita sobre su rostro. Tenía el sabor de la sangre aún en la boca y un ojo aún hinchado.

—¡Harry! —exclamó la bruja al notar que había vuelto en sí —, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué te ocurrió?

Harry tardó en responder. Recordó de repente los golpes, las palabras de Draco, su apariencia viril mientras lo insultaba.

—Malfoy —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y preguntó:

—¿Te refieres a otro Malfoy? Yo lo vi salir de la biblioteca detrás de mí.

Se dio cuenta poco a poco que seguían en el salón abandonado donde Malfoy lo había dejado. Supuso que no había pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente.

—¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? —curioseó Harry con la poca voz que tenía —, no sabías que estaba aquí.

—Vi tu corbata en la manija cuando me dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello. No tenía su corbata, tampoco su cinturón y sentía que sus pantalones estaban mal acomodados.

Poco a poco se levantó del suelo.

—¡Aún no puedes levantarte! —exclamó Hermione angustiada —. Debo llevarte a la enfermería.

—No, Hermione, déjalo —declaró —. No quiero más problemas.

Hermione apretó los labios desaprobando la decisión; sin embargo, continuó curando a Harry.

—¿Entonces? ¿Era otro Malfoy?

Harry cerró los ojos. Sin duda era un tercer Draco Malfoy. ¿Cuántos más habría?

—Sí, podríamos decir que este Malfoy es bastante más agresivo que el resto.

—Seguramente es el mismo que atacó a los Gryffindor —asintió la bruja dirigiendo su varita hacia su ojo morado.

—Tenemos ya a un Draco muy amable, un Draco intelectual que se la pasa en la biblioteca y un Draco violento que ataca a la gente.

—¿Por qué te atacó? —inquirió angustiada mientras se levantaba del piso —. No le habrás dado una excusa para atacarte, Harry James Potter.

La mirada severa de la chica en ocasiones hacía a Harry recordar a Molly Weasley. Rápidamente respondió:

—No, sólo entré para ver qué era lo que estaba golpeando la pared. Resulta que mi cara le resultó más agradable para golpear —bufó.

Hermione le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora?

—No hay duda de que la poción ha tenido el efecto que dijiste, Hermione —ponderó Harry—, debemos estar alertas. Quizás el efecto se desvanezca sólo.

—Habrá que procurar que nadie más se entere —caviló ella —. Podrían tratar de juntar las partes de Malfoy y eso sería catastrófico.

Harry asintió mientras se levantaba. Se encontraba adolorido pero, en definitiva, no parecía que hubiese pasado nada extraño con él. Al estar de pie pudo notar algo extraño en él. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y comprobó que su ropa interior había desaparecido.

<><><><><><><><><>

Nada más llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry se dirigió a las duchas de su dormitorio. Encontró que alguien se encontraba ocupando una de ellas. Rápidamente bajó sus pantalones, corroboró lo que había sospechado, y por enésima ocasión maldijo a Draco Malfoy por robarle su truza favorita. Era totalmente blanca, con el elástico rojo y le acomodaba muy bien el paquete y el trasero.

Oyó la ducha detenerse y rápidamente trató de vestirse. Sin embargo no fue tan veloz y se encontró cara a cara, con los pantalones en las rodillas, a Ron Weasley que llevaba puesta una toalla que, si bien no era pequeña, resultaba muy poca cosa para un chico tan alto como él.

Ambos se sonrojaron y Ron rápidamente regresó a la ducha cerrando la puerta. Harry se levantó los pantalones y los abrochó gritando:

—¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que estabas por teminar!

Ron, por su parte, respondió desde la ducha:

—¡No te oí entrar, Harry! ¡Perdón!

Harry salió de las duchas totalmente sonrojado y se metió en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse a pijama.

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero ahora moría de vergüenza y deseaba quedarse dormido lo más pronto posible.

Ron salió de las duchas con un pantalón de pijama que empezaba a quedarle corto y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Se detuvo junto a la cama de Harry y se sentó dándole la espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente.

Los demás chicos de octavo, Seamus, Dean y Neville, se encontraban profundamente dormidos, a juzgar por los sonoros ronquidos de Neville.

Harry consideró no responder, pero en honor a su amistad, se levantó ligeramente de entre las cobijas y respondió.

—Sí, no te preocupes, sólo estaba revisando… una cosa.

Se pateó mentalmente por dar tanta información innecesaria a su mejor amigo.

No era como si nunca se hubiese visto desnudos; sin embargo, desde la plática que habían tenido, Harry sentía una tensión en el ambiente que no le era del todo desagradable, aunque no podía ponerle un nombre.

Ron se volteó hacia Harry subiendo sus piernas en la cama.

—¿Estabas revisando qué tan grande la tienes? —preguntó con un tono de burla.

Harry le lanzó una almohada.

—Claro que no, tarado —respondió Harry con una suave risa.

—¿Entonces por qué no traes ropa interior? —preguntó tentativamente Ron

Harry titubeó. No podía explicarle toda la historia, pero tampoco quería mentirle. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y descubrió que, a diferencia de los marrones de Ginny, Ron poseía un tono azul fascinante.

Suspiró. No valía la pena ocultarle todo a Ron ya que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría. Después de todo, él era su mejor amigo.

—Bueno… es una larga historia —terció Harry.

—Yo tengo toda la noche. Mañana es sábado y sólo tenemos que trabajar en el ensayo de la poción duplicadora de Slughorn —ofreció el pelirrojo.

Harry tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar. Quizás hubiesen sido los golpes, pero le contó a Ron todos los detalles que había omitido a Hermione: su preocupación por Malfoy, sus ideas de que le estuviera invitando a salir, las sospechas de los efectos de la poción duplicadora, la sensación de masculinidad que había exudado el Slytherin al golpearlo y, finalmente, que se había robado sus calzones.

Al terminar, Harry esperó la reacción de Ron que no había hecho más que amenizar el relato con cambios en su respiración.

Su mirada azul se dirigía hacia la cama cabizbajo. Harry comenzó a preocuparse por haberle contado su ligera atracción hacia el odiado Malfoy al mismísimo hermano de su actual novia.

—Bueno, Ron —empezó Harry— lo que siento por Malfoy puede ser temporal, sólo una fase, tú sabes…

—¿Y si no lo es? —le cortó Ron.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Y si no era una fase? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Ginny? ¿Y con Ron y Hermione si es que Draco le correspondía?

—No lo sé… —murmuró suavemente.

—Yo también tengo algo que contarte, Harry —susurró Ron.

Harry contuvo un poco la respiración pues presentía que era algo importante.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste un fin de semana en casa de Andrómeda, conociendo a Teddy, y Hermione fue a casa de sus padres?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Se había sentido muy mal en ese momento por dejar a Ron solo.

—Bueno, yo me quedé en casa de George. También había invitado a Lee Jordan. Bebimos demasiado. Jugábamos “Yo nunca, nunca”; Lee preguntó si había tenido relaciones… ya sabes, lo usual. Una cosa llevó a la otra y… terminé acostándome con Lee.

Ron desvió la mirada rápidamente y Harry tuvo el impulso de obligarlo a mirarle.

—¿Acostándote? —preguntó Harry fingiendo inocencia.

—Tuvimos sexo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Ron sumergiendo su rostro entre sus manos —; me dijo que lo había hecho con Fred y George, a veces al mismo tiempo; alguna vez con Charlie.

La boca de Harry se secó por completo al escuchar a Ron. Trató de evitarlo pero por instinto terminó pasando su lengua por los labios.

Ron bajó aún más la voz.

—Y me gustó, ¿sabes? —continuó —. Hubo algo diferente. No quiero decir que hacerlo con Hermione no fuera fantástico pero Lee fue… algo mágico, ¿me entiendes?

Harry asintió sin comprenderlo de verdad. Tampoco se sentía completamente en la conversación. Una parte de su mente volvía a pensar en Draco encima de él con su expresión llena de furia.

—Fue casi animal —dijo Ron como leyendo sus pensamientos—; estar dentro de él se sintió... —Ron levantó sus manos e hizo un gesto con ellas como si algo explotara —. Y luego él estuvo dentro de mí.

Ron volvió a sumergir su rostro en las manos.

—Nunca creí que fuera tan placentero — confesó finalmente.

Harry exhaló un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Ron posó su mirada azul sobre él.

—Es lo que me tenía tan confundido, ¿sabes? Es decir — se recostó por completo junto a Harry quien se hallaba sentado en la cama —, amo a Hermione con todo mi corazón, pero creo que la sensación que tuve con Lee sólo podría tenerla con otro hombre.

Harry se recostó también y ambos se quedaron mirando el dosel de la cama de Harry.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Hermione? —consiguió preguntar finalmente Harry.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

—No todo, al menos —explicó —. Sólo le dije que había experimentado con un chico y quería experimentar más.

Harry comprendió entonces la expresión de Hermione al preguntarle por Ron en la biblioteca. No había estado molesta, sino dolida por haber sido rechazada.

—¿Crees que eres gay? —soltó Harry sin pensarlo.

—No —contestó Ron y la sinceridad podía sentirse en sus palabras — ¿Bisexual, tal vez? Hermione opina que no debería ponerme etiquetas. Es decir, no me veo saliendo con un chico y tomándolo de la mano. 

Harry sintió un apretón en el estómago porque eso era justamente lo que se había imaginado con Malfoy.

—Creo que es algo que tendría que repetir con un chico para saber qué fue lo que realmente me gustó y no sólo la adrenalina de hacerlo con Lee.

Harry volvió a asentir, esta vez acercando su mano un poco más a la de Ron. El pelirrojo rió suavemente.

—Es cierto lo que dicen acerca de los hombres de raza negra, Harry —dijo separando los dedos índices entre sí a la altura de sus hombros.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Por lo que recuerdo, Ron —exclamó Harry sin pensar—, tú no tienes nada que envidiarles.

Ron se tensó de inmediato y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Lee me dijo que lo había lastimado un poco —comentó por lo bajo —, espero que la siguiente ocasión no sea igual.

Harry se tensó también y volteó a ver a Ron.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente para esa siguiente ocasión?

Ron le sostuvo la mirada y respondió en tono casi inaudible:

—Sí.

La cabeza de Harry corría a mil por hora. Aún sentía el dolor por los golpes de Malfoy y por su mente pasaban a la vez la sensación de las manos cálidas de Ginny, la imagen de Draco sobre él apretando la mandíbula y el cuerpo fuerte de Ron sólo tapado por una toalla.

—¿Harry? —rompió el tenso silencio Ron.

—¿Sí?

—No juegues con los sentimientos de mi hermana, por favor.

Harry suspiró. Todos los pensamientos que tenía se borraron de golpe. Tomó la mano de Ron entre las suyas y notó que eran grandes y rasposas.

—No lo haré —respondió.

Ron llevó sus manos entrelazadas entre ellos y suspiró.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a su amigo. Cerró los ojos y sintió la enorme mano de Ron acariciar su cabello. Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, se había sumido en un profundo sueño.

<><><><><><><><><>

La mañana del sábado despertó a Harry con la luz del sol en la cara.

Se hallaba con la cabeza recargada en el amplio pecho de Ron y sus manos aún entrelazadas. Harry notó que tenía el pantalón del uniforme desabrochado y cualquiera podía darse cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior.

Se levantó rápidamente esperando que nadie los hubiera visto en esa posición. Sin embargo, notó con horror que los otros ocupantes del dormitorio ya no estaban en la habitación.

De un brinco se lanzó a las duchas, maldiciendo por lo bajo su suerte. Seguramente Seamus y Dean se encargarían de contarle a todo el mundo que había dormido con Ron y, quizás, aumentarían cosas de su propia invención.

¡Si sabía él que a los chicos Gryffindor les encantaba el cotilleo!

Al teminar de bañarse, Harry despertó a Ron quien, con un bostezo lo saludó alegremente,

—¡Buenos días!

—¡Ron! ¡Todos nos vieron dormir juntos!

—Tranquilo, Harry, ya no le debo explicaciones a nadie, Hermione sabe que…

—¡GINNY! —lo interrumpió el chico castaño —. Si le llegan con un chisme nos va a cortar las bolas a los dos.

Ron palideció un poco para luego carraspear.

—Sólo dormimos juntos, Harry. ¿Qué podrían contarle a Ginny que estuviera fuera de lugar?

La respuesta a esa pregunta la descubrieron al entrar al Gran Comedor. Casi todas las conversaciones se detuvieron y en algunas mesas se alcanzó a escuchar el inequívoco susurro del cotilleo mal intencionado.

Hermione y Ginny se encontraban desayunando muy serias en el extremo más alejado de la entrada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¡Buenos días! —canturreó Ron con una sonrisa exagerada —¿Qué tal durmieron?

—No tan bien como tú, al parecer —comentó Ginny sin aparentar su hostilidad.

Harry dio un paso atrás. Tendría que tomar al toro por los cuernos. ¿Acaso no se había enfrentado a la mayor amenaza al mundo mágico en años y salido victorioso? Ese lío de amores no era nada comparado con Voldemort y todos sus mortífagos.

—Ginny, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

El silencio cayó alrededor del grupo de Gryffindors. Algunos estaban murmurando ya a las otras mesas lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ginny dejó caer su cuchara en el plato con un sonido escandaloso.

—No creo que “podemos”, sino que “debemos” hablar, Harry James Potter.

Ambos héroes de la guerra salieron del Gran Comedor conscientes de que las miradas los seguían. Harry confiaba en que Ron le explicaría todo a Hermione y, si no era así, ya se encargaría él de explicarle todo en la biblioteca.

Al salir del comedor Ginny se dirigió hacia un salón vacío en la planta baja. Harry la siguió, cerró la puerta con un candado mágico y susurró “Muffliato” para evitar sorpresas.

—¿Y bien? —comenzó Ginny con los brazos en jarra —, ¿me puedes explicar qué hace mi novio acostándose con mi hermano?

Harry estaba preparado para las preguntas directas de Ginny así que se mantuvo impasible.

—Sólo dormimos juntos.

—Neville cree que salieron juntos de la ducha —contraatacó la pelirroja echando chispas por los ojos,

—¡¿Qué?!

—Y que además los encontraron esta mañana totalmente desnudos y tus manos sosteniendo un consolador de 13 pulgadas.

—¿Las manos sosteniendo qué?

—Oh, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Era obvio que Ron y tú tenían una aventura. Y lo accesible que fue Ron ayer cuando le hablé sobre terminar contigo.

—Espera, ¿qué? —trató de intervenir Harry pero la chica no iba a detenerse.

—Ayer le dije que pensaba terminar contigo hoy y él me dijo que apoyaba al cien por ciento mi decisión. ¡Incluso se ofreció para ser él quien le dijera a nuestros padres la noticia!

Ginny se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—¡Ya me lo imagino! “Papás —dijo en un acento grueso que pretendía hacer notar idiotez—, Harry no se va a casar con Ginny pero ¡seguirá siendo su yerno!”

Harry se encontraba escandalizado por toda la información que estaba procesando.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¡¿Después de que todo Hogwarts se enterara que te estás follando a mi hermano?!

Harry se mordió los labios. Estaba a punto de estallar también, pero sabía que un desencuentro entre los dos no iba a terminar nada bien. Después de todo, ya había tenido su dosis de violencia el día anterior.

—No puedo creer que te hayas creído todos esos chismes —dijo en la voz más tranquila que pudo encontrar.

—¿Niegas que dormiste con Ron? —acusó Ginny con violencia.

—No, no lo niego —. Ginny bufó con aire de victoria y dolor — ¡Pero no es como te lo dibujaron!

—¿Entonces por qué estabas desnudo, Harry Potter? ¡Estamos en pleno invierno!

—Ginny, escúchame —dijo Harry levantando las manos en actitud pacificadora —Sí, dormí con Ron pero fue exactamente eso: DOR-MI-MOS —exclamó enfatizando cada sílaba alzando y bajando sus manos —Ambos nos sentíamos horrible ayer y nos quedamos dormidos hablando. ¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos!

Ginny se sonrojó un poco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Hermione dijo que tú eras la razón por la que habían terminado?

Harry se sorprendió ante tal afirmación y fue incapaz de hilar un nuevo pensamiento.

—No tengo la menor idea. Quizás debas preguntarle a ella.

Ginny se había tranquilizado pero seguía con los brazos cruzados encarando a Harry.

—¿Pensabas terminar conmigo hoy? —preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos.

Ginny simplemente asintió.

—No me vas a decir que no lo has pensado, Harry— comenzó la chica —. Hace tiempo que no tenemos esa magia en nuestra relación.

Harry sintió su corazón quebrarse un poco pero no le impidió continuar.

—Al principio pensé que era mi culpa. No me estaba esforzando lo suficiente por integrar en mi vida a Teddy. He visto cuánto lo amas, Harry —sentenció sentándose en el escritorio —. Y me pregunto si me verás así algún día.

Harry sintió una aguja que se le clavaba en el pecho nuevamente.

—No puedes compararte con Teddy; es sólo un bebé. Yo te amo de otra manera.

—No dudo que me amas, Harry —continuó la chica —; lo que me pregunto es en qué forma me amas. ¿Como una amiga?, ¿como una hermana?, ¿como la mujer con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?

Harry se sentó junto a ella en el escritorio. ¿A qué iba esa pregunta? Tenía apenas dieciocho años, apenas tenía claro que haría el examen para volverse auror. ¿Cómo podría saber lo que ocurriría el resto de su vida?

—¿Lo ves? —prosiguió la chica —. Alguien convencido de querer estar conmigo no estaría con esa expresión de duda.

Harry tragó saliva audiblemente.

—Lo mejor es que terminemos ahora, Harry, antes de hacernos daño. Estuve dispuesta a creer los chismes de Seamus y Dean sólo por la inseguridad de que tú no me quisieras. Eso no es algo sano en una relación.

Harry tomó su mano y notó el contraste con la mano de Ron y la de Draco. Asintió levemente y pudo sentir una parte de su alma quebrándose.

—Prométeme algo, Harry.

—Claro que sí, Ginny.

—Que tu siguiente pareja sea alguien a quien de verdad ames. Incluso si es… —suspiró con fuerza— el inútil de mi hermano.

Harry intentó sonreír pero se descubrió imaginando despertar nuevamente sobre el fuerte pecho de Ron.

Quizás sí sería el inútil de su hermano.

—Te lo prometo, Ginny —respondió con sinceridad. 

Se levantaron del escritorio y se abrazaron fuertemente. Harry sabía que Ginny seguiría siendo su amiga así como Ron y Hermione lograrían seguir siendo amigos.

Se despidieron en la puerta del aula sin lágrimas pero con la inevitable sensación de que todo lo que tenían se quedaría en esas cuatro paredes.

Harry enfiló camino hacia los jardines del colegio. Quizás iría a visitar a Hagrid. Pensaba si debía hablar con Hermione. Aclarar eso que había dicho Ginny sobre que él había sido la razón de que Ron terminara con ella.

Sin embargo sintió que había tenido suficientes emociones por el momento.

Antes de llegar al vestíbulo del castillo un hechizo lo empujó hacia un nuevo salón vacío.

Se pateó mentalmente por no seguir la recomendación de Ojoloco: “¡Alerta permanente!”

Se levantó del suelo del salón y tomó su varita. Esta vez no se dejaría golpear de nuevo por Draco.

—¡Potter! —se oyó la inconfundible voz del Slytherin desde el quicio de la puerta —¿qué es esto que estoy oyendo sobre ti y la comadreja?

Harry no se intimidó. Lanzó un hechizo no verbal sobre sus pantalones para que no pudieran quitárselos. Lo habría hecho con su ropa interior también pero no estaba seguro si el hechizo funcionaría del todo en los calzoncillos negros que llevaba en esa ocasión.

—¡Contéstame, Potter!

—¿Qué es lo que has oído, Malfoy? —dijo Harry sin bajar la varita. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento el chico saltaría a golpearlo de nuevo.

Malfoy trató de acercarse lentamente a Harry pero éste colocó un escudo entre ambos para evitar una nueva situación como la de la noche anterior.

— No juegues conmigo, Potter. Estoy hablando acerca de lo que pasó ayer en la noche.

Harry notó que las manos pálidas se encontraban perfectamente manicuradas, sin rastros del sangrado que habían sufrido; así que decidió tantear el terreno.

—¿Y qué, exactamente, pasó ayer en la noche?

Los ojos de Malfoy se encendieron con una pasión que Harry nunca había visto antes.

—Que estabas con el maldito de Weasley en vez de estar conmigo, Potter —escupió el chico —. No necesitas experimentar con esa familia de clase baja, Potter. Yo te habría hecho gemir como él nunca podría hacerlo.

Harry seguía sin estar seguro si se trataba de algún Draco que ya había conocido o se trataba de una nueva personalidad. Como no podía decirle directamente a este Malfoy que se habían encontrado el día anterior, optó por algo más neutral.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad, Malfoy —dijo a ciegas —, y la echaste a perder.

—Ah, sí… cuando terminó el juicio que me sentenció a este año de mierda —fingió considerar— Creo que no te he agradecido el haber testificado por mí y por mi madre, Potter. Es algo que me hizo sentir especial.

Con eso, Harry estaba seguro de que se encontraba frente a una nueva personalidad de Draco.

Sin bajar la varita Harry trató de acercarse a la puerta. No quería arriesgarse a encontrar algo peor que Draco-Violento. 

—No estás intentando escapar de mí, ¿verdad, Potter? —exclamó Malfoy al darse cuenta que Harry se dirigía a la puerta —. ¿Estás tratando de ir a los brazos de Weasley? ¿O acaso a abrirle las piernas a la estúpida de tu noviecita?

Harry empezaba a enojarse; ésta era una parte de Draco que empezaba a reconocer.

—Me había dicho mil veces que si habías preferido a la comadrejilla era porque eres cien por ciento heterosexual, pero la información que he recibido el día de hoy me dejó… ¿cómo podría expresarlo? —se llevó una mano al mentón y giró sus ojos hacia el techo pensando en la mejor manera de hacerle saber a Harry su sentir — ANO-nadado.

Harry no pudo evitar notar el énfasis en las primeras dos sílabas de la palabra.

—¿De verdad, Potter? ¿Weasley? —prosiguió el rubio que seguía rondando a Harry en los límites del hechizo escudo —¿Qué puede tener él que no tenga yo?

Harry no pensó en su respuesta, simplemente quiso defender a su amigo.

—Una polla extra grande, Malfoy.

El destello de odio que cruzó la mirada del aludido le indicó a Harry que, de nuevo, había ido demasiado lejos.

—No todo es el tamaño, Potter —siseó con vehemencia —; debo decir que me parece muy mal educado de tu parte no darte cuenta de que yo te puedo ofrecer el paquete completo —dijo dándose vuelta e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

Los pantalones de Harry estaban empezando a apretarse en su entrepierna de sólo ver el redondo trasero de Malfoy de nuevo, esta vez en unos pantalones de mezclilla bien ajustados. Sin darse cuenta, Harry pasó la lengua por sus labios.

Tal acto no pasó desapercibido por el Malfoy delante de él.

—¿Quizás sólo prefieres la acción oral, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy lacónicamente —. Supongo que todo lo demás te lo puede dar la estúpida de Weasley.

La mirada de Harry relampagueó.

—No metas a Ginny en esto —advirtió.

—Ah, entonces eres el clásico macho flexible, Potter —sonrió Malfoy al notar su molestia —Podrás hacer de todo con un hombre pero a tu mujer la respetas porque ella es una santa.

Harry rompió el hechizo escudo y se lanzó hacia el cuello de Malfoy.

—Escúchame bien, maldito hurón —ladró Harry amenazadoramente— para tu información, Ginny ya no es “mi mujer” y más te vale que empieces a respetarla porque…

—¿No lo es? —interrumpió el Slytherin— ¿Entonces qué fue lo que hicieron en ese salón abandonado? ¿Una última follada? ¿Un polvo de despedida?

Harry levantó su puño para arrojarlo sobre la cara de Malfoy pero sintió que la escena de la noche anterior se repetiría otra vez. Excepto que ahora sería él el victimario y no la víctima.

Soltó el cuello de Malfoy y lo empujó.

—¿A ti qué más te da, Malfoy? ¿Acaso quieres sus sobras?

En los ojos grises cruzó una mueca de dolor. Acercó su cara a la de Harry y susurró.

—Me pones celoso, Potter. MUY celoso.

El aliento cálido de Malfoy hizo que de nuevo los pantalones apretaran la entrepierna de Harry.

—Al principio pensé que era porque tú tenías algo que yo quería —dijo con una mueca de asco—. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Yo, deseando a la asquerosa de Weasley?

Harry apretó los dientes y se contuvo nuevamente de golpearlo.

—Luego, fue todo muy claro. No era que tú tuvieras algo que yo quería. Era que ELLA tenía lo que yo deseaba. Te tenía a ti.

Acercó sus labios a los de Harry hasta casi tocarlos.

—Y no está en mi personalidad soportar que alguien tenga lo que yo deseo, Potter. Deseaba poder y me fue entregado — dijo tomando la mano de Harry y poniéndola en su antebrazo izquierdo —; deseaba libertad y tú me la diste.

Con un brazo sujetó la cintura de Harry y pasó la lengua por los labios del moreno.

—Ahora deseo esto —continuó apretando el paquete de Harry por encima del pantalón— y ningún Weasley va a quitármelo ahora que lo tengo tan cerca.

El sonido de las puertas del gran comedor abriéndose los separó. Harry volvió a pasar su lengua por donde había estado la de Malfoy.

—Así me gusta, Potter. Que quieras más de mí.

El ruido de estudiantes dirigiéndose a los jardines para aprovechar el día aumentaba. Malfoy se dirigió a la puerta y advirtió a Harry:

—Si acaso me entero que has dado a Weasley lo que por superioridad me pertenece, te haré sufrir un verdadero infierno. De momento me conformaré con la buena noticia que me has dado: Harry Potter ya no intercambiará fluidos con Ginevra Weasley.

Dicho esto salió del aula con un portazo dejando a Harry al mismo tiempo excitado y furioso.

<><><><><><><><><>

La tensión en la sala común de Gryffindor podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Hermione se había enfrascado en “La historia de Hogwarts” toda la tarde negándose a hablar con Ginny, Harry o Ron.

Comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta a cierto chico de gafas.

—¡Basta!—exclamó de repente —¡Hermione! ¡Tú y yo debemos hablar ahora mismo!

La chica fingió no haberlo escuchado desde detrás del grueso libro.

Con un movimiento de varita, dicho libro salió volando de las manos de Hermione a las de Harry quien lo azotó contra la mesa.

Hermione cruzó los brazos frente a ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¡No puedo creer que te comportes como una niña! —le reprochó Harry.

Acto seguido lanzó un Muffliato sobre el sillón en el que se encontraba Hermione. Incluso dejó fuera a Ron; no estaba muy seguro de que la conversación iría bien si él intervenía.

—Si no quieres hablar al menos, ¡escúchame! —dijo Harry con firmeza.

Inhalando con fuerza, Harry se preparó para expresarle a Hermione todo lo que estaba pasando entre Ron y él.

—No pasó nada, Hermione, te lo juro. Sólo dormimos juntos —se detuvo un momento considerando el siguiente paso a dar —. Él me contó que ha experimentado.

Hermione abrió los ojos pero mantuvo sus brazos cruzados.

—Y también me explicó que tú fuiste muy comprensiva con él. Eso fue todo lo que pasó, Hermione. Dormimos juntos como AMIGOS.

—¿Entonces por qué no tenías ropa interior?

De todas las preguntas que Hermione pudo haberle lanzado, no estaba preparado para ésa en particular.

—Draco-violento me los robó —murmuró casi para sí mismo.

Hermione apretó los labios como solía hacer cuando ponderaba una situación.

—¿Ron te contó que tiene a alguien en mente para seguir experimentando?—demandó la chica castaña.

—Me dijo que lo tenía pero no me dijo el nombre.

Hermione lo miró como calculando su respuesta.

—Si lo único que hicieron fue hablar; estoy segura que ya tienes una idea de quién se trata.

Nuevamente, Harry decidió honrar su amistad con la verdad:

—¿Soy yo? —preguntó en un susurro

La mirada de Hermione se anegó de lágrimas.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo terrible que se siente que el hombre al que más has amado te deje por tu mejor amigo?

Harry decidió que no era buena idea continuar con esa conversación en la sala común, así que tomó a Hermione por el brazo y juntos salieron por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio hasta que Hermione soltó la pregunta que flotaba entre los dos.

—Ahora que has terminado con Ginny, ¿le darás una oportunidad a Ron?

Harry suspiró pero decidió continuar con la verdad.

—No lo sé —le respondió a Hermione —, es decir, en estos dos días he sentido mucha atracción hacia él. Algo que no había sentido antes. Pero, al mismo tiempo, siento mucha atracción por Malfoy.

—Pero la atracción por Malfoy ya la habías sentido antes.

Harry se detuvo en su caminata y la observó inquisitivamente.

—En sexto año —aclaró ella—; ¡Merlín!, te obsesionaste tanto. Pensé que en cualquier momento terminarías con Ginny e irías tras él.

Harry hizo una mueca. ¿Sería posible que ya hubiera una atracción entre Malfoy y él sin que lo supiera?

—Pero Ron es diferente —expresó finalmente —, es mi mejor amigo; no podría simplemente “experimentar” con él.

Hermione se detuvo de pronto.

—Espero que todo esto se aclare pronto. Por tu bien y por el de él.

—Y por el tuyo también, Hermione —trató de consolarle —; aún no te he agradecido por curarme ayer. ¡Incluso mejoraste la graduación de mis lentes!

Hermione rió sin muchas ganas.

De pronto, al dar la vuelta en un salón de clases pudieron observar una figura doblada escribiendo furiosamente.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas y se acercaron sigilosamente. El único ruido en la habitación era el del furioso rasgar de la pluma contra el pergamino.

Al acercarse, Harry pudo distinguir el cabello platinado de Draco Malfoy y, por segunda vez en el día, se preguntó si ésta era una versión que ya conocía o acaso era otra más que agregar a la colección.

—¿Malfoy? —llamó Harry.

El chico en cuestión se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a los recién llegados sin emoción en la voz:

—Potter, Granger.

Harry frunció el ceño pues no esperaba ser recibido con tanta parsimonia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?

—Estudiando —respondió secamente.

—¿No has estado en la biblioteca todo el día?—aventuró Hermione

Malfoy volvió su vista al pergamino donde escribía acerca de las pociones duplicadoras como si lo supiera de memoria.

—No; no he estado en la biblioteca recientemente.

El tono muerto del Slytherin no le estaba cayendo muy bien al chico de lentes así que trató de tener una reacción con algo más directo.

—¿No has pensado en agradecerme por ayudarte a no caer en Azkaban?

Draco continuó escribiendo furiosamente pero respondió.

—Lo he pensado —y, de inmediato, miró a los ojos a Harry y dijo en un tono perfectamente neutro —: gracias.

Con ello, continuó escribiendo sus notas como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hermione miró a Harry y le indicó que se retiraran. El chico pensaba negarse. Quería tomar a ese Draco por los hombros y agitarlo hasta obtener una respuesta con algo de emoción. Pero sabía que se arriesgaba a lastimar una parte de Malfoy así que simplemente comentó

—Es una lástima que no puedas alcanzar las notas de Hermione, ¿eh, Malfoy?

El aludido ni siquiera parpadeó.

Hermione tomó a Harry por la túnica y salieron juntos por donde habían llegado.

—Ésta debe ser la faceta fría de Draco. ¿Notaste como todo lo tomó sin emoción alguna?

Harry había decidido de inmediato que ésa no era su parte favorita de Draco.

—Entonces tenemos cuatro Draco Malfoy diferentes.

—Cinco —corrigió Harry y procedió a contarle su encuentro matutino a Hermione.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor, la chica enumeró en voz alta:

—Draco-amable, Draco-intelectual, Draco-violento, Draco-celoso y Draco-frío. ¿Crees que esas sean todas las partes de personalidad de Malfoy?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Estaba seguro que aún había piezas de Draco por ahí pero no podía estar seguro porque, descubrió, en realidad no conocía a Malfoy para nada.

Hermione parecía entender sus cavilaciones.

—Harry, te gusta Draco y lamentas no poder ayudarle más.

Harry asintió con pesadez.

—Sabes que no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, ¿verdad? —le consoló Hermione—. Debemos mantener un monitoreo constante sobre todas las partes de Draco para evitar que se hagan daño.

Harry volvió a asentir; aunque una idea se había plantado en su mente después de que Hermione había mencionado la palabra “monitorear”.

Al llegar a la sala común, Hermione dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry.

—Sé que no es tu culpa ni la de Ron que todo esto esté pasando entre nosotros, Harry —aclaró la bruja en un tono triste—. Quisiera seguir con él pero no puedo obligarlo.

La chica suspiró fuertemente.

—Supongo que hay que seguir adelante; pero de momento quisiera vivir este rompimiento sin tener que oír que mi ex novio se anda liando con mi mejor amigo —añadió —. Creo que lo que me alteró más fue el escuchar de Neville que habías amarrado a Ron a la cama. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces le pedí hacer eso?

Harry casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar esa declaración. ¡Iba a matar a Neville por estar inventando esa clase de chismes!

<><><><><><><><><>

Al llegar la medianoche, Harry estaba listo para salir a buscar tantas partes de Draco Mafoy como le permitiera el tiempo. Antes, se había asegurado de que Ron durmiera profundamente (en su propia cama, muchas gracias).

Tomó el mapa del merodeador y su capa de invisibilidad y salió del dormitorio sigilosamente.

Al llegar al pasillo, activó el mapa y procedió a buscar las motas marcadas con la leyenda “Draco Malfoy”. Pasó sus buenos diez minutos escaneando todo el mapa una y otra vez pero le era imposible encontrarlo.

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry empezó a pensar qué podía hacer para salvar ese plan fallido. Una idea cruzó su mente así que procedió a buscar afanosamente la mota marcada con el nombre “Blaise Zabini”.

La encontró al cabo de un minuto en dirección a la torre de astronomía junto a un pequeño punto borroso que tenía una letra F marcada. ¡Quizás la marca de Draco Malfoy también se había dividido en el mapa!

Sin perder un minuto, Harry se encaminó en la misma dirección que las motas.

Al llegar a la torre de astronomía, Harry se aseguró de que ambos personajes se encontraran así. Se extraño al notar, en uno de los cuartos de observación de estrellas que la mota de Blaise Zabini se hallaba mezclada con el punto borroso marcado como F, de tal forma que podía distinguirse el nombre del primero como “Blafise”

Silenciosamente, Harry se acercó al cuarto de observación y pudo observar a Blaise sentado en una de las sillas con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza de Draco Malfoy entre ellas, claramente haciéndole un trabajo oral, por la forma en que la cabeza subía y bajaba. La posición lateral le permitía a Harry observar claramente el trabajo del chico rubio.

—Caray… ah… Draco… —oyó la voz del chico negro —, desde que… ah… tuviste ese accidente… uh, sin dientes, por favor… te has prestado más a esto.

El sonido gutural proveniente de Malfoy no se detenía ni por un momento.

—Es la tercera… hmmm… vez tan sólo hoy… aaah… Si sigues así vas a… ah… acabar conmigo.

Harry sintió una oleada de celos apoderarse de él. Quería alejar a Draco del idiota de Blaise. Abrazarlo y no permitirle volver a acercarse a ningún hombre por el resto de sus vidas.

—Sabía que tu… ufff… “amor”… aaaaah… por Potter era algo temporal y pronto… ah, así… volveríamos a tener nuestros encuentros.

Incapaz de soportar su nombre en la voz de Zabini, Harry entró al cuarto quitándose la capa de invisibilidad.

Blaise se levantó de sorpresa empujando a Draco quien cayó de espaldas entre los dos chicos.

La escena era surrealista para Harry. Ahí se encontraba Blaise Zabini con los pantalones en los tobillos, mostrando una erección tremenda. Harry pudo apreciar que Ron no había mentido con respecto a los hombres de raza negra. En el suelo, Draco Malfoy con la camisa y el pantalón desabrochados, dejando ver una truza verde brillante.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Blaise tratando de sonar rudo —. ¿Qué demonios se te perdió aquí?

Harry miraba a Draco a los ojos. Pudo observar en esos orbes grises un fuego especial que se incrementaba a medida que el tiempo pasaba entre sus miradas, fijas una en la otra.

—¡Lárgate, Potter! Éste es un servicio privado —exclamó Zabini volviendo a sentarse con las piernas abiertas —¡Malfoy!

Draco se sobresaltó y volteó a ver a Blaise. Con una mirada de arriba a abajo se volvió a colocar en posición pero esta vez se mantuvo mirando a Harry todo el tiempo.

Con una expresión retadora, Draco pasó su lengua por toda la longitud del miembro de Zabini. Los pantalones de Harry estaban a punto de reventar y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—¿Qué es esto, Draco? —inquirió Zabini de repente— Estás lleno de lujuria últimamente…

El Slytherin lanzó una mirada calculadora a Harry y asintió en dirección a Draco.

Con una sonrisa, Draco engulló por completo toda la masculinidad de Zabini quien ahogó un gemido de placer y cerró los ojos. Al sacarlo de su boca Draco siguió mirando en dirección a Harry y dijo con lascivia:

—¿Quieres? Hay suficiente para los dos.

El cerebro de Harry dejó de funcionar y en ese momento olvidó quién era el chico en la silla. Lo único que podía procesar era la pequeña boca de Draco alrededor de ese mástil color caoba. Se acercó a la silla donde se encontraba Blaise y se arrodilló junto a Draco.

Sintió la mano de Zabini en su cabello. No se parecía en nada a la mano que Ron le había puesto la noche anterior.

Draco se acercó a la boca de Harry y lo besó. El sabor salado en la boca de Draco contrastaba con la suavidad de sus labios. Harry estaba seguro que el sabor se debía a la felación que le estaba propinando a Blaise. Mentalmente se hizo una nota para descubrir a qué sabría en realidad la boca de Malfoy sin la interferencia del otro Slytherin.

Draco colocó su mano encima de la de Blaise y, juntos, dirigieron la boca de Harry en dirección del miembro de Zabini que palpitaba con excitación. Harry trató de imitar el movimiento anterior de Draco y engullirlo todo de una sola vez pero se topó de repente con que su reflejo de ahogo se lo impedía.

Draco rió por lo bajo.

—¿Es la primera vez que tienes uno en la boca, Potter? —inquirió —. Se requiere algún tiempo de práctica para aprender a hacerlo como yo.

Acto seguido volvió a desaparecerlo por completo dentro de su boca.

—Intenta respirar profundamente por nariz —sugirió Zabini.

Harry siguió el consejo de Zabini y pronto se encontraba engullendo al menos tres cuartas partes del miembro del chico.

Draco, mientras tanto, besaba a Harry en el cuello mientras lo desprendía de su camisa e intentaba abrirle el pantalón.

—¡Diantres, Potter! —se quejó el rubio —¿Es que esto tiene un hechizo o algo así?

Harry tomó su varita del piso sin desocupar su boca y realizó el contraencantamiento no verbal.

—Quisiera saber… ah… por qué tienes un hechizo… candado sobre tus pantalones, Potter — comentó Zabini entre gemidos.

Malfoy había logrado abrir los pantalones de Harry y apreciaba los calzoncillos negros que le saludaban con un enorme bulto.

—Mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba —apreció.

Harry se sonrojó y sonrió en medio de su quehacer provocando un gemido de apreciación de parte de Zabini.

—Uff, Potter, eso que has hecho fue delicioso.

El rubio volvió a acercarse a la entrepierna de Zabini y comenzó a lamer la base, dando pequeños lengüetazos en los labios de Harry en el proceso. Incapaz de soportarlo más, el Gryffindor lo tomó por el cabello y, sacando todo el miembro de Zabini de su boca, procedió a besar a Malfoy como si nada existiera en el mundo.

—Qué escena tan caliente, chicos… —exclamó el chico negro tomando con sus dos manos su erección y procediendo a masturbarse frenéticamente.

Harry no oía nada. Estaba demasiado concentrado en pasar sus manos por el cuerpo delgado de Draco Malfoy.

De repente, Draco lo detuvo y colocó su cabeza y la de Harry junto a la palpitante rigidez de Zabini quien con un par de espasmos lanzó su semilla a la cara y el cabello de Draco y Harry.

Malfoy tomó su varita y dijo con voz clara “Tergeo” apuntándose a sí mismo y luego a Harry. Los jadeos de Zabini llenaban toda la habitación

Blaise se levantó de la silla; se abrochó el pantalón y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Es todo? —reclamó Draco.

—Ya te dije; es la tercera vez en el día. No puedo más —se quejó Zabini —. Además, ya tienes a mi reemplazo —exclamó gesticulando hacia Harry —. Lindo trasero, Potter. Si en algún momento Draco no te llena —dijo con sobrada intención —, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y con esa última frase desapareció detrás de la puerta del cuarto de observación.

Malfoy se acostó en el helado piso de la torre y le dijo a Harry:

—De acuerdo, Potter, ¿activo o pasivo?

—¿Qué? —exclamó el aludido.

—Activo. O. Pasivo —repitió el Slytherin —. Que si quieres que te la meta o metérmela.

Al oír los término el sentido común volvió de repente a Harry. Apresuradamente se levantó del piso y empezó a abrocharse la camisa y los pantalones.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó extrañado el rubio.

—Esto no debió pasar —sentenció el Gryffindor.

—Bueno, tampoco es para tanto; es sólo un desfogue sexual.

Harry lo miró como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas.

—Al parecer tú también lo haces con Weasley —prosiguió —; debo admitir que he sentido curiosidad por la “capacidades” de tu amigo.

Harry terminó de fajarse la camisa y estaba por lanzarse la capa de invisibilidad encima cuando Draco ronroneó:

—Míralo como la manera de agradecerte el que me hayas salvado de Azkaban, Potter.

Con una última mirada hacia los ojos grises que lo estaban convenciendo de quedarse. Harry se lanzó encima la capa de invisibilidad y salió huyendo jurando no volver a hacer uso del mapa del merodeador para encontrar a Draco.


	4. La enfermería, de nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuántas personalidades más están por ahí perdidas? ¿Por qué ninguno de los profesores se había dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy no estaba siendo él mismo? ¿Qué estaba pasando con Ron?

La suma de todas sus partes

4\. La enfermería, de nuevo.

—No sabía que la lujuria era un rasgo de personalidad —dijo Hermione sirviéndose el desayuno la mañana siguiente.

Ron apretó la mandíbula y contempló a Harry.

—Entonces, usaste el mapa del merodeador para encontrar a Zabini y lo encontraste con Draco haciéndole una mam… —se detuvo al sentir la mirada de reproche de Hermione — teniendo sexo oral con él.

Harry asintió evitando por completo las salchichas fritas y sirviéndose más papa hervida.

—¿Y lo único que hiciste fue salir de ahí?

Por supuesto que el Gryffindor había omitido los detalles más pecaminosos de la historia. Tampoco es que quisiera que sus mejores amigos, uno de los cuáles parecía dispuesto a irse a la cama con él, se enteraran de todas sus aventuras sexuales. Harry miró a Ron y afirmó ferozmente con la cabeza.

Hermione lo contempló. Parecía que últimamente Harry tenía en el rostro todas las respuestas que ella necesitaba.

—Bueno, más vale que dejemos de preocuparnos. El día de hoy vas a visitar a Teddy en casa de Andrómeda y yo iré a seguir la terapia con mis padres —zanjó finalmente Hermione —. ¡He tenido progresos fantásticos! ¡Mi madre ha recordado la fiesta que me hicieron cuando cumplí ocho años!

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa genuina y Ron murmuró “Genial…” sin apenas fuerzas.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo a casa de Andrómeda? Teddy siempre quiere jugar con más personas y ella ya no aguanta tanta emoción.

Ron suspiró antes de responderle:

—Dean y Seamus quieren que vayamos a la tienda de bromas. Después de eso tengo que trabajar en el ensayo de McGonagall.

Hermione apretó los labios, deteniéndose de comentar que Harry y ella ya habían terminado el ensayo la noche del viernes.

Al terminar de desayunar, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la chimenea del despacho de la directora McGonagall para emplear la red flu. La fila estaba particularmente reducida ese domingo. Harry observó con interés que no se encontraba Draco Malfoy quien, como parte de su sentencia, debía acudir cada dos semanas a evaluación y tratamiento psicológico a San Mungo.

Harry supuso que esa semana no le tocaría sesión. Contemplar la posibilidad de que sus duplicados no asistiesen al hospital y eso le trajera consecuencias negativas le provocó una ligera ansiedad.

Seguía pensando en eso cuando la directora lo llamó al frente y le ofreció el frasco con polvos flu. Harry los arrojó al fuego y le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione quien esperaba detrás de él su turno para viajar. Con la horrible sensación de que algo iba muy mal con Malfoy, el chico se trasladó a casa de los Tonks.

<><><><><><><><><>

La casa de Andrómeda se encontraba iluminada por el sol dominical. Harry alcanzaba a oír la risa ligera de Teddy a lo lejos. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras sacudía el hollín de su pantalón. Podía visualizar perfectamente a Teddy cambiando el color de sus cejas mientras reía.

Caminó por la casa buscando el origen de la risa. La cocina y la sala se encontraban vacías así que se dirigió, por la pequeña puerta de madera hacia el huerto de la casa.

Al salir pudo observar a Andrómeda sentada junto a una mesa muggle plegable. La tetera y el juego de té se encontraban usados. La mujer tenía una clara sonrisa y comía una galleta observando la escena frente a ella.

Cargando al pequeño Teddy de rubios cabellos se encontraba Draco Malfoy, aupándolo arriba y abajo provocando las risas incontenibles del pequeño bebé.

Harry ahogó una exclamación. No se atrevía a moverse por temor de arruinar la escena.

Andrómeda se percató de su presencia y lo saludó con alegría:

—¡Harry, querido! ¡Bienvenido! Acércate.

Harry titubeó. Sus piernas se movieron en automático hacia la mesa de té.

—¿No te parece maravilloso? Draco ha venido a visitar al pequeño Teddy.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry con genuina curiosidad.

—El gran Harry Potter cree que sólo él puede visitar a Teddy, por supuesto —replicó Malfoy —. Te diré algo, Potter, ellos son más familia mía que tuya.

Andrómeda se levantó con las manos en actitud defensiva.

—Oh, Draco, no es esa la razón por la que pregunta Harry, ¿cierto? —explicó la bruja con una mirada significativa hacia el Gryffindor.

Harry asintió. La hostilidad de Draco lo puso en alerta. “¿Podría ser Draco-agresivo?”. Repasó mentalmente las personalidades que había encontrado hasta ese momento. “¿Draco-celoso?”

—Le comentaba a mi querido sobrino —continuó Andrómeda — cómo siempre haces reír a Teddy y, bueno, él quiso intentarlo.

El niño aún reía y su cabello se parecía cada vez más al de Draco.

—¿Cómo es que McGonagall te dejó venir aquí, Malfoy? —inquirió Harry.

—Lo invité después del juicio —explicó en su lugar la mujer —, intenté hablar con Narcissa también, pero…

—Mi madre aún está impresionada por todo lo que ha pasado —interrumpió Draco sin mirar a Andrómeda.

—No se lo habían permitido hasta que el psicomago de San Mungo lo dió de alta.

—Y eso ocurrió la semana pasada —concluyó Malfoy deteniendo el juego con Teddy.

Harry volvió a asentir. Trataba de entender a ese nuevo Malfoy sin malicia contra Andrómeda, jugando con Teddy.

—Que hayas llegado ha sido muy conveniente, Harry —siguió hablando Andrómeda —; debo hacer algunas visitas a tiendas y me parece muy poco educado que Draco se quede sólo con Teddy. Disculpa, querido sobrino —dijo dirigiéndose al rubio —, pero dijiste que enviarías una confirmación y no te esperaba el día de hoy.

—Puedo cuidar al pequeño mucho mejor que Potter —La mirada de Malfoy se encendió con furia, ignorando las últimas palabras —. Sólo déjame unas horas con él y lo verás. Será un mejor mago después de estar conmigo que toda una vida con Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos. Al parecer esta personalidad era muy competitiva.

—Pero, Draco —replicó la bruja de nuevo en tono conciliador —, Harry te ayudará a cuidar mejor a mi nieto. Después de todo, él ya sabe dónde está todo en esta casa. Deja que pase este primer fin de semana y después podrás demostrarnos a todos que eres el mejor. Sólo estamos… —pausó dramáticamente— nivelando el juego.

Harry se maravilló de las tácticas de persuasión de Andromeda Tonks. No cabía duda que era una Black y una miembro de la casa de Slytherin.

Malfoy contempló la posibilidad que le presentaban. Observó a Teddy en sus brazos que había reconocido a Harry y había cambiado su tono de cabello al castaño del Gryffindor. Torció la boca y finalmente escupió:

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero que me estorbes, Potter.

—¡Fantástico! Entonces los dejo sólos. Harry, recuerda los horarios de Teddy. Está a punto de dormir, aún más porque estuvo jugando con Draco. Su siguiente biberón le toca a las...

Harry dejó que su mente divagara escuchando a la bruja y observando a Draco. El Slytherin trataba de que Teddy no viera a Harry por todos los medios posibles pero se le estaba dificultando hacerlo sin que el bebé se pusiera a llorar.

¿Quién era este Draco y cómo es que Andrómeda lo había aceptado tan fácilmente? La personalidad de este Draco era muy parecida a la original, ¿sería posible que el efecto de la poción hubiese pasado ya?

Andrómeda utilizó finalmente los polvos flu después de repetir diez veces más las instrucciones para cuidar al bebé. Draco no había permitido que Harry lo cargara ni un minuto.

Harry contempló el semblante tranquilo de Teddy en los brazos de Malfoy. El niño tenía el cabello castaño con luces platinadas. Era increíble lo fácil que se había adaptado al Slytherin; Harry se encontraba asombrado pues ni siquiera le agradaba que Ron o Hermione lo cargaran. Las pocas veces que Ginny había intentado cargarlo había resultado pateada y mordida.

Malfoy continuaba jactándose de lo fácil que había sido dormir al bebé y preguntaba a Harry sobre el menor tiempo en el que el moreno lo había logrado.

“Creo que tendré que mantenerlo ocupado”. La mente de Harry voló a la noche anterior. Sin embargo, detuvo esos pensamientos con una sacudida de cabeza. No era correcto aprovecharse de Draco si es que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la poción.

Decidió, entonces, seguir el ejemplo de la hermana Black.

—¿Sabes, Malfoy? —comenzó Harry—. Creo que no eres capaz de vencerme en ajedrez mágico.

La mirada de Malfoy soltó un destello.

—No creas que por estar agradecido de que me hayas defendido en el juicio te dejaré ganar, Potter.

<><><><><><><><><>

La tarde había pasado sin mayores incidentes para Harry y Malfoy. Después de jugar ajedrez mágico habían competido en gobstones, snap explosivo y Harry incluso se las había ingeniado para convertir la hora de la comida en una competencia. Draco era difícil de vencer pues siempre trataba de encontrar argumentos para invalidar sus derrotas.

Al regreso de Andrómeda, ambos chicos se encontraban exhaustos y listos para volver a Hogwarts. Draco hizo todo lo posible para ser el primero en usar la chimenea de vuelta pero eso no le importó a Harry. Se encontraba completamente feliz luego de la visita.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo la profesora McGonagall con poco ánimo —. Estoy segura que vienen exhaustos así que les pido que se retiren a sus salas comúnes.

Harry y Draco salieron de la oficina de la directora en silencio.

—Bien... —comenzó Harry nervioso.

Esperaba poder hablar sobre las emociones que le estaba provocando. Se encontraba totalmente confundido. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy sentía algo por Harry Potter antes del accidente? ¿O sería que la poción estaba alterando la emoción del Slytherin?

“Amor por Potter” había dicho Zabini la noche anterior, pero también que “volverían a tener sus encuentros”. ¿Acaso Zabini y Malfoy eran pareja?

—Apuesto que podré llegar a mi sala común antes que tú a la tuya —dijo Malfoy sin malicia alguna.

—¿Qué? Espera, Malfoy.

—Tu truco de que espere no volverá a funcionar, Potter —exclamó comenzando a correr hacia el pasillo opuesto —¡Seguro que la próxima vez que veamos a Teddy tendrá mi cabello!

La voz de Draco y el resonar de sus pasos se mantuvo por un corto tiempo. Harry contemplaba el pasillo vacío sin moverse un centímetro..

—¡HARRY! —escuchó la voz de Hermione detrás de él —. ¡TIENES QUE VENIR RÁPIDO! ¡TAMBIÉN LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL!

Harry se volvió al mismo tiempo que Minerva McGonagall salía de su despacho.

—¡Señorita Granger! —exclamó la directora —. ¿Qué clase de gritos son esos?

—Se trata de Malfoy y de Ron —exclamó la joven. El corazón de Harry empezó a palpitar rápidamente y comenzó a correr en dirección de la enfermería sin esperar a nadie.

—Ron se encontró a Malfoy camino al castillo… —alcanzó a escuchar pero no fue capaz de comprender el resto pues se había alejado demasiado.

Harry abrió las puertas con violencia esperando encontrar una escena dantesca. Sin embargo, sólo se encontró con Ron, empapado completamente, junto a una cama ocupada por un bulto.

Sólo que no era un bulto pues pudo distinguir claramente el platinado cabello de Draco Malfoy.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Harry corriendo a su lado.

Ron se hizo a un lado para dejarlo acercarse.

—Está inconsciente; ya está estable, gracias a la señora Pomfrey —explicó el pelirrojo.

La profesora McGonagall apareció detrás de Harry junto a Hermione.

—¿Fue entonces cuando usted los ayudó a subir a la superficie, señorita Granger?

—Sí, Ron trajo a Malfoy acá y yo corrí a encontrarla, profesora.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Harry en un susurro.

—Me gustaría que nos explicara la situación con sus propias palabras, señor Weasley — solicitó la bruja con firmeza.

La señora Pomfrey había aparecido con una manta gruesa que colocó en la espalda de Ron.

—Bueno —comenzó éste—, había ido a visitar a Hagrid, ¿sí? Le estaba ayudando a cuidar unos nifflers para su clase de esta semana.

Comenzó a tiritar debajo de la manta y la señora Pomfrey comenzó a lanzar encantamientos alrededor de él.

—Estaba de regreso al castillo, iba a ir a la biblioteca a… a empezar el ensayo para Transformaciones —. Lanzó una mirada tímida a la profesora quien se mantuvo impávida —. Entonces lo vi; Malfoy estaba en la orilla del lago, atado a una piedra que levitaba a su lado.

Harry comenzaba a impacientarse. Ron estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para explicar lo sucedido.

—De repente, agitó su varita y la piedra voló hacia el lago —. Ron tembló, pero ya no era a causa del frío —. El cuerpo de Malfoy salió volando hacia el lago. Corrí hacia donde se encontraba y tomé su varita —. Sacó de entre su túnica la varita de Malfoy tan conocida por Harry —. Lancé el hechizo seccionador antes de que cayera para liberarlo de la soga pero… creo que fallé un poco.

Harry, que había concentrado su mirada en el rostro tranquilo de Malfoy, comenzó a revisar el cuerpo del rubio. El pantalón estaba lleno de sangre en su pierna izquierda.

—Alcancé a liberarlo de la piedra. Supongo que ya estaba inconsciente y empezaba a hundirse. No lo pensé dos veces y me lancé al lago.

—¿Por qué no un hechizo de levitación? —inquirió Hermione.

Ron se sonrojo.

—Como dije, no lo pensé bien— respondió—. En fin, lo alcancé y lo llevé a la orilla. Ahí fue donde nos encontró Hermione y nos ayudó a salir del agua.

Harry podía imaginarlo a la perfección: el cuerpo delgado y el perfil aristocrático de Draco sostenido en los fuertes brazos de Ron; con su amplio pecho abriéndose paso a través del lago.

Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo fantaseando con Malfoy y su mejor amigo. Se sonrojó ligeramente y tomó la mano del Slytherin.

—Poppy, ¿cómo se encuentra? —preguntó McGonagall a la enfermera.

—Sólo puedo estar segura de que va a estar mejor. En su situación cualquier hechizo diagnóstico no dará resultados.

Hermione se mordió el labio, pero finalmente habló:

—Profesora, debemos decirle algo acerca de Malfoy.

La profesora la miró desde sus la montura de sus lentes.

—¿Te refieres al efecto duplicador de la poción? —. Harry contuvo el aliento —. Creo, señorita Granger, que subestima el intelecto y la experiencia del Profesor Slughorn, la señora Pomfrey y de mí misma.

—¿Lo sabían? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—Desde el primer día, por supuesto. La señora Pomfrey vio a todas las partes del señor Malfoy salir de esta misma habitación.

—¡¿Y no hizo nada al respecto?! —exclamó Harry indignado.

—Ni la señora Pomfrey ni nadie habría podido detener el efecto de la poción, Potter —replicó la directora —¿Es que acaso no ha investigado lo que ocurre en caso de que los duplicados se enteren de la existencia de los demás?

Harry sintió un golpe de culpa en su pecho. Tímidamente dirigió una mirada de disculpas a la enfermera.

—Sí, Hermione me lo dijo.

—Por desgracia —continuó la bruja —, no podemos hacer nada hasta que el profesor Slughorn cree el antídoto o el efecto desaparezca por sí mismo. No sabemos qué ocurrirá primero. Por lo pronto —explicó —debemos mantener las partes de Draco Malfoy bien vigiladas.

Harry quería hacer más preguntas. Pedirle a la profesora que le explicara si los sentimientos de Malfoy eran reales o producto de la magia. Pero en el momento en que iba a comenzar el interrogatorio la mano que sostenía lo apretó. Harry volteó hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Malfoy y se encontró que el chico estaba despertando.

—Harry… —susurró ligeramente.

—¡Señor Malfoy! No se mueva demasiado. Han sido demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy —le ordenó la señora Pomfrey.

—¿Se ha detenido la hemorragia, Poppy?

—Por supuesto, profesora —dijo con orgullo la aludida.

—Entonces, creo que debemos dejar descansar al señor Malfoy. Granger, Weasley, Potter, vayan de inmediato a su sala común —Ron apretó los puños en sus piernas —. En honor a su valiente acción, señor Weasley —continuó —, le permitiré entregar el ensayo el próximo viernes. ¡Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor! —anunció antes de salir de la enfermería.

Hermione caminaba detrás de ella pero volteó al ver que Ron no se había movido.

—¿Harry? —exclamó el pelirrojo con cautela —, ¿nos vamos?

—Señora Pomfrey —dijo el moreno —, ¿me permitiría acompañar a Draco un rato?

—No más de veinte minutos, señor Potter, el señor Malfoy apenas se está recuperando. Señor Weasley, si necesita quedarse le prepararé una cama.

—No es necesario —contestó Ron bruscamente. Se levantó de mala gana y rebasó a Hermione de camino a la puerta —. Vamos. No hay nada importante aquí.

Harry los contempló retirarse sin decir una palabra. Nuevamente sintió un nudo de culpa en la garganta.

—Ha- Harry Potter —. El débil gemido de Draco hizo que su atención se dirigiera al chico en la cama.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó —No te esfuerces, perdiste mucha sangre.

Malfoy abrió ligeramente los ojos y se quedó estupefacto al darse cuenta con quién se encontraba. Harry escuchó a la señora Pomfrey cerrar las cortinas que les darían privacidad.

—¿Harry? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el rubio con voz débil.

—Creo que el que debe explicar eres tú —terció Harry.

—¿Qué- qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué era lo que pretendías con esa roca?

Draco soltó la mano de Harry y se cubrió con la manta hasta desaparecer bajo ella.

—¡Malfoy! ¡No vas a huir de esto! ¡Explícame qué es lo que te ocurre!

Harry escuchó a Draco empezar a sollozar bajo la manta. Resistió el impulso de sacar a Malfoy de debajo de ella y, en cambio, preguntó suavemente.

—Puedes contármelo.

Draco bajo un poco la manta. Profundos surcos de lágrimas cruzaban su rostro.

—No- No es nada. Fue una… eh… una equivocación.

Harry lo miró intranquilo. Esta faceta de Draco se mostraba más nerviosa que el resto. Comenzó a comparar a este Draco con el que había pasado la tarde entera.

—¿Harry? —preguntó el Slytherin suavemente —¿puedo… eh… hacerte una pregunta?

Con una leve inclinación, Harry le indicó a Draco que continuara.

—¿Hay algo entre Weasley y tú?

Harry parpadeó. Seguramente este Draco había escuchado los rumores del día anterior.

—Eh… —titubeó Harry. No, razonó, no había nada entre Ron y él salvo una amistad profunda. —Somos amigos.

—Oh…

Las manos de Draco eran un manojo de nervios; las cambiaba continuamente de posición y apretaba las mantas.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —aventuró Harry.

Draco no contestó. En su lugar volteó su cuerpo dándole la espalda al Gryffindor.

—No- No es nada importante —comentó Draco cada vez más bajo.

Harry pensó que esa personalidad se desviaba por completo de lo que conocía de Malfoy. El nerviosismo extremo y sus respuestas comenzaban a exasperarlo.

—Me parece que estás mejor, Malfoy. Me retiro.

¿Qué era lo que le había visto a Malfoy? Este chico no resultaba ni un poco atractivo. ¡Quién se imaginaba que Draco podía ser tan inseguro!

—No —dijo quedamente el chico desde su cama.

Harry esperó un momento sin hacer movimientos.

—No he podido agradecerte por haberme ayudado a evitar Azkaban —murmuró.

Harry se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería sin decir nada. Habría jurado que escuchó a Draco decir “No es como si valiera la pena protegerme”.

<><><><><><><><><>

El camino a la torre de Gryffindor le empezaba a pesar a Harry. ¿Ron estaba molesto con él por quedarse con Malfoy? ¿Cuántas personalidades más tendría que encontrar? ¿Se acabaría el efecto pronto? ¿Qué pasaría con Draco después de que volviera a la normalidad?

—Y esta última personalidad no es nada atractiva —caviló en voz alta.

El impulso de ir al baño se apoderó a Harry. Había apostado con Draco-competitivo que podía beber más té que él. Aunque estaba seguro de haber ganado la apuesta, Draco se las había ingeniado para confundirlo. Ahora estaba pagando el precio.

Harry se alivió en el baño más cercano. Se estaba tomando su tiempo. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo: ya no tenía novia, su relación con Ron era confusa y le había hecho sexo oral a Blaise Zabini.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, Harry escuchó a alguien canturrear ligeramente. Apenas se acercaba a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de par en par y, repentinamente, se encontró de frente con Draco Malfoy.

Dio un paso atrás y lo examinó de arriba a abajo. Llevaba un pantalón de tela muy fina. Harry no conocía de materiales, pero recordaba que el tío Vernon tenía un traje idéntico que la tía Petunia no le permitía usar salvo en ocasiones particularmente especiales.

Su camisa de seda negra contrastaba a la perfección con el tono pálido de su piel. Le ajustaba a la perfección y marcaba su espalda de una manera muy masculina. Draco no tenía, ni por asomo, el cuerpo musculoso que había desarrollado Ron durante la guerra y tampoco se acercaba al tonificado cuerpo de Harry; pero su cuerpo también denotaba sensualidad y musculatura por arriba del promedio. El Gryffindor estaba seguro, sin haberlo comprobado antes, que su cuerpo se parecía al de los modelos que aparecían en las revistas muggles que compraba su tía.

Malfoy sonrió al observar a Harry.

—Potter, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! —exclamó —. No esperaba encontrarte en este lugar tan sucio.

Harry tragó saliva. El cabello en perfecta posición y el delicioso aroma que exudaba le habían arrancado las palabras.

—No lo menciones. ¡Me veo fabuloso! —continuó el rubio —. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es arreglarse para venir al baño?

Harry retrocedió de nuevo para dejarlo pasar hacia los inodoros pero Draco no avanzó. Su postura era perfecta y sus manos mostraban una manicura excelsa.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —inquirió el Slytherin —Entonces, déjame la plática a mí.

Draco se acercó a Harry con movimientos hipnóticos. El moreno siguió dando pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con un lavamanos.

—No he podido agradecer tu intervención en mi juicio —dijo Draco con tono suave.

Harry parpadeó. Ahí se encontraba otra personalidad de Draco. Comenzó a levantar sus manos, deseando tocarlo para saber si era verdad.

—¡Pero mira qué guapo me veo con esta ropa!

Harry levantó la mirada y descubrió que Draco no lo veía a él sino al espejo del lavabo. Harry se sonrojó. ¿Le estaba coqueteando o esta personalidad era así de cínica? No lo sabía así que detuvo sus manos y se esforzó en formar una respuesta.

—Déjame salir, Malfoy; no quiero interrumpir tu sesión de autoenamoramiento.

Draco le sonrió y Harry sintió sus piernas volverse de gelatina. Sus dientes eran de un tono marfil y estaban perfectamente alineados, pero lo que en realidad había hechizado al moreno era el carisma que emanaba.

—Potter, Potter, Potter… al verte aquí me pregunto por qué me pareces tan atractivo. Digo, no eres tan guapo como yo y te vistes como si hubieras comprado todo en un basurero.

Harry empezó a sentirse ofendido. Estaba a punto de empujar a Malfoy y largarse del baño, pero, entonces, el rubio continuó.

—Sin embargo, has captado mi atención. Estoy seguro que, con un día siendo mi novio, podría convertir toda esta mediocridad en algo tan hermoso que sea digno de mí mismo.

Harry no se consideraba demasiado guapo. De hecho, se consideraba bastante mediocre en ese aspecto. Era cierto, Ginny con frecuencia le mencionaba a alguna chica que moría por él, pero solía achacarlo a la fama que había forjado en la lucha contra Voldemort. Harry inmediatamente pensó en Draco-lujurioso y la facilidad con que iba a ofrecer su cuerpo. Sintió que su estómago se estrujaba al pensar que en realidad Draco no lo quería como lo había imaginado.

—¿Por qué la expresión triste, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy —. ¿No piensas que me vería muy galante contigo junto a mí? ¡Piénsalo! El conquistador del señor tenebroso y el hombre más guapo de Inglaterra, ¡una combinación perfecta!

Harry cerró los ojos. La atracción de ese Draco por él era pura vanidad, todo se trataba de él mismo. ¿Y si así era con todos? Draco-competitivo no había mostrado ningún interés salvo en vencerlo, Draco-frío y Draco-intelectual tampoco habían mostrado ninguna atracción hacia él.

El Gryffindor empujó con fuerza al rubio..

—¡No me molestes, Malfoy! —gritó —. No me interesan tus tonterías.

Harry se dirigió a la salida de prisa sin voltear a ver a Draco-vanidoso. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Ninguno de los Malfoy estaban interesados realmente en él.

<><><><><><><><><>

Al llegar a la sala común, la cabeza de Harry daba demasiadas vueltas. ¡Había sido un idiota por preocuparse tanto! Draco Malfoy no valía la pena.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz de Ron desde la sala alrededor de la chimenea.

Harry se sorprendió. No esperaba ver a nadie en la sala común; no había oscurecido aún por lo que muchos aún se encontraban disfrutando el domingo.

No sabía si se encontraba bien. ¿Era posible estar triste por una relación que nunca existió? Harry comenzó a caminar hacia los dormitorios consciente de que Ron lo seguiría.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Harry —le llamó.

Harry no se encontraba con humor para lidiar con la situación así que se dirigió a su cama ignorando por completo al pelirrojo.

Pero Ron lo alcanzó y jaló su brazo.

—No me obligues a ponerme rudo, Harry —dijo con una sonrisa —. Bien sabes que soy más fuerte que tú.

Harry jaló con fuerza su brazo para soltarse pero aún así se detuvo dándole la espalda a Ron.

—No quiero hablar ahora, Ron.

—Necesito que respondas mis preguntas, Harry —el tono sonriente había desaparecido por completo.

Harry no respondió. Tenía una idea de lo que Ron quería decirle, pero el dolor de su último encuentro con Draco lo había dejado demasiado alterado y temía cometer una grave equivocación.

—Dime, Harry —prosiguió el joven Weasley —¿todo lo que nos contaste acerca del encuentro con Draco-lujurioso es cierto?

El corazón de Harry palpitaba con fuerza. El color subió a sus mejillas. Recordó el largo miembro de Zabini y la extraña pero placentera sensación de ahogo al tenerlo en su boca. ¿Debía decirle la verdad? “No, Ron, la verdad es que Zabini se corrió encima de mi cara y la de Malfoy”. Incluso en su cabeza, que sabía que era real, sonaba completamente loco. Sin embargo, tampoco deseaba seguir mintiendo a Ron.

—¿A- A qué te refieres? —cuestionó.

—¿No te involucraste sexualmente con Malfoy…?, ¿o con… Zabini?

Harry se quedó callado. Incluso al haberlo repetido en su cabeza no parecía que hubiese pasado hacía menos de veinticuatro horas.

—¡Contéstame! —demandó Ron.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —gritó a su vez Harry.

Ron lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa con violencia.

—¡Porque imaginarte con Malfoy o con Zabini me está matando!

Las respiraciones agitadas de los dos Gryffindor resonaban entre ellos.

—¿Y qué vas a ganar si te digo que le hice una mamada a Zabini?

Ron soltó la camisa de Harry.

—Puedo entender perfectamente el sexo sin compromiso, Harry —explicó el pelirrojo —, pero me habría gustado ser el primero en probar tu boca —susurró acercándose a sus labios —. Quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero tus labios son muy sensuales. No tienes idea de las veces que me he masturbado imaginándolos alrededor de mi verga.

El rubor de Harry aumentaba. Seguía pensando en Draco pero empezaba a sentirse halagado por las palabras de Ron.

Ron Weasley era mucho más alto que Harry así que para hablarle tan cerca había encorvado su espalda. Harry notó el pecoso cuello tensado por el esfuerzo de mantenerse a la altura del moreno. Por un momento quiso abrazarlo y besarlo con fiereza; pero recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Hermione. Se alejó del pelirrojo y le dio la espalda.

—Harry, no me digas que no has imaginado hacerlo conmigo. Puedo verlo en tus ojos —acusó —. Incluso con todo lo que sientes por Draco Malfoy esperas que te haga mío.

Harry comenzó a temblar; las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Ron tampoco estaba interesado en él de verdad. Sólo quería tener sexo.

—No voy a acostarme contigo, Ron.

Después de haber dicho eso, Harry se dirigió a su cama, cerró las cortinas y lanzó un muffliato. Una vez que se aseguró de que Ron no iba a acercarse se lanzó a llorar.


	5. La cicatriz. Insecure!Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se complican para Harry Potter. ¿Cómo van a ocultar los problemas de Draco? ¿Qué va a pasar entre Ron y él? ¿Podrá encontrar la cura a la poción?

La suma de todas sus partes

5\. La cicatriz. Insecure!Draco.

Harry había logrado evadir a Ron desayunando en las cocinas y fingiendo que se enfocaba demasiado en todas las clases, para regocijo de Hermione. "Oh, me di cuenta que Teddy necesita un buen ejemplo" había dicho cuando Hermione lo cuestionó sobre el libro que revisaba mientras esperaban la clase de Transformaciones.

Hogwarts, por su parte, se encontraba en un revuelo de cotilleo. Los encuentros con las diferentes partes de Draco Malfoy se habían multiplicado. Un chico de primero contaba cómo había sido perseguido por un chico platinado lanzándole maldiciones mientras que los Ravenclaw juraban que Malfoy había embrujado el baño del cuarto piso para llenarlo de espejos. Ernie McMillan, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a retar a duelo a cualquiera que dijera que Malfoy no se había pasado todo el fin de semana en la biblioteca. El momento más impactante para los Gryffindor había sido cuando un par de chicas de tercer año se habían acercado a Ron para preguntarle si había sido Malfoy la persona que había salvado del lago. El color había subido a la cara de Ron y explicó una gran historia que tenía que ver con el examen de aurores y Harry disfrazado de Draco.

Al final de una clase de Transformaciones particularmente difícil, la profesora McGonagall los llamó para que se quedaran un momento.

—Creo que es necesario recalcarles —comenzó la profesora con severidad — que la seguridad del señor Malfoy depende del secreto. No sabemos qué ocurrirá si alguna parte llegara a enterarse de la existencia del resto.

Los Gryffindor asintieron en silencio. Harry sintió una presión en el estómago de sólo pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle al Slytherin.

—Tampoco sabemos en cuántas partes se ha dividido el señor Malfoy. Incluso si la señora Pomfrey vio salir a varios, el profesor Slughorn cree que existe la posibilidad que se haya dividido aún más en el transcurso de los días.

Hermione ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Profesora, eso es muy peligroso para la integridad de Draco.

—Somos conscientes de eso, señorita Granger —contestó —, quizás debamos tomar medidas extremas si es que el efecto no termina en unos días más —. La profesora apretó los labios en una mueca preocupada —. Mientras tanto, debemos asegurarnos que nadie más se entere de la situación. Los profesores estamos tratando de mantener ocultos los duplicados —continuó —, por ejemplo, el profesor Flitwick consiguió convencer al señor Malfoy en la biblioteca de recibir un encantamiento desilusionador que lo apartará de la vista del señor McMillan. Sin embargo —, pausó —, otras personalidades han resultado más… difíciles.

Harry pensó en el Draco-violento y en el Draco-lujurioso. ¿Cómo iban a hacer para mantenerlos alejados del resto de los estudiantes?

—Así que, Potter —. El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre —. ¿Has intentado rastrearlo con tu mapa?

Harry tragó saliva pero asintió.

—¿Has tenido suerte?

—No —respondió sin parpadear. Pudo sentir a Hermione tensarse junto a él —. Es decir, parece que el nombre ha desaparecido del mapa.

La profesora frunció el ceño.

—Es una mala señal, señor Potter —comentó la profesora—, por lo que me explicó alguna vez Remus, el mapa es capaz de sentir la vibración mágica de la gente en el castillo. Que no pueda encontrarlo es una señal de que la magia del señor Malfoy está debilitándose.

Harry tragó saliva y apretó los puños. Era imposible. La magia de Draco era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la división.

La profesora McGonagall se dirigió a la salida del aula meditando.

—Seguiremos ocultando a los Malfoy hasta que este lío se arregle. Estamos seguros que ustedes son los únicos que han descubierto lo que ocurre; el resto del alumnado debe mantenerse ignorante de todo esto. ¿Queda claro?

Los tres jóvenes afirmaron, con Hermione diciendo un suave "sí". Satisfecha con su respuesta pero aún visiblemente estresada, la profesora los dejó sólos.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que habías encontrado a Malfoy en el mapa? —cuestionó Hermione.

—¿Crees que habría sido una buena idea explicarle la posición de Malfoy en ese momento? —contraatacó el aludido.

Ron resopló. Era evidente que todavía estaba alterado por la situación. Hermione no respondió.

Harry no se preocupó por ninguno de los dos. Aún seguía dolido con Ron por jugar así con Hermione y con él; y tampoco sentía que hubiera mucho que decirle a la bruja. Sus emociones por Malfoy eran lo suficientemente difíciles como para tener a su amiga taladrando dentro de ellos.

—Iré a ver al profesor Slughorn —soltó de repente Hermione mientras salían del aula —. He hecho bastante investigación sobre la duplicación, más allá de la poción. Creo que podría ayudarle.

Sin esperar la respuesta de ninguno de los chicos, Hermione se adelantó en dirección a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Harry no había pensando en la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con Ron. Su mente comenzó a buscar excusas para dejarlo sólo, pero el pelirrojo aprovechó el momento para hablar con él.

—¿Ignorarme es algo así como un modo de tortura? —inquirió.

Harry guardó silencio. No se atrevía a mirarlo pues sabía que las emociones iban a fluir y muy probablemente terminaría en una terrible pelea entre los dos. Harry había embotellado su ira el tiempo suficiente.

—Quiero que las cosas no sean raras entre nosotros, Harry —explicó —. Es decir; sí quiero que seas el siguiente chico para experimentar, pero no quiero que sea raro.

Harry comenzó a sentir su ira aumentar, si es que eso era posible. ¿Cómo no iba a ser raro el tener sexo? ¡Eran casi como hermanos!

—Sé que tú también estás dispuesto a esto —continuó acercándose a él. Los increíbles ojos azules de Ron se clavaron en el tono verde de Harry y había provocado que los pies de Harry se negaran a obedecerle.

El beso ocurrió sin amor. Ron lanzó su boca con fuerza hacia Harry y comenzó un intenso besuqueo lleno de deseo. Harry cerró los ojos. Quería empujar a Ron y, al mismo tiempo, intensificar el beso.

Las grandes manos de Ron tomaron el trasero de Harry y lo apretaron logrando que el moreno respingara un poco. Al abrir la boca, Ron aprovechó para introducir su lengua. Harry mantenía los puños cerrados, conteniéndose de moverse pues aún no había decidido si quería seguir o no.

Ron había movido su mano derecha hacia la entrepierna de Harry y empezaba a abrirle el cinturón. Harry continuaba luchando por la privacidad de su boca. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y pudo observar la mirada de Ron llena de lujuria. Sus hormonas se dispararon y decidieron que el cuerpo de Harry debía empezar a tomar la iniciativa.

Ron había abierto también el pantalón de Harry y su mano izquierda se aprovechaba del nuevo espacio creado para entrometerse dentro de la ropa interior de Harry. Éste colocó sus manos en el amplio pecho de Ron y apretó sus músculos. El pelirrojo pareció entender que Harry no huiría así que rompió el beso, alejándose de los labios del moreno.

Harry inhaló profundo y lanzó sus manos a abrir torpemente la camisa del chico frente a él.

Un ruido sordo los detuvo. Harry fue consciente de que se encontraban en medio del pasillo que se dirigía hacia el salón de Transformaciones de la profesora McGonagall. Volvió el rostro hacia el origen del ruido y observó una antorcha apagada. Era obvio que alguien la había arrojado con fuerza y se había retirado.

—Draco… —dijo suavemente.

Empujó a Ron y se cerró los pantalones. Sin voltear a ver a su amigo corrió a lo largo del pasillo buscando indicios de su presencia.

Ron no trató de llamarlo. Simplemente se quedó contemplando el lugar donde la imagen de Harry había desaparecido.

<><><><><><><><><>

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde buscando a Malfoy. Aunque en realidad se preocupaba más por cuál de todas las personalidades los habían visto. ¿Habría sido Draco-violento? La antorcha arrojada era un buen indicio, pero seguramente, razonó, el Draco-violento no se habría detenido en eso.

Consideró brevemente al Draco-lujurioso, pero ésa personalidad seguramente habría tratado de incluirse en la acción. Su mejor apuesta era Draco-celoso, pero había algo que no le terminaba de encajar.

Cansado después de su tercera vuelta por la planta baja; Harry decidió tomar un pequeño descanso. Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. ¿Malfoy se aparecería para comer? ¿Acaso Malfoy había comido algo durante todo ese tiempo? Estaba seguro que Draco-competitivo había comido en casa de Andrómeda; pero no recordaba haber visto a ninguna personalidad de Draco en el comedor.

De repente llegó una idea perfecta. Sacó el mapa del merodeador y lo activó. Estaba seguro de que sería capaz de encontrar a alguno de los Draco en el mapa.

Con la precisión de un reloj suizo, Harry descubrió una ligera M en la biblioteca y asumió que sería Draco-intelectual. Dirigió su vista hacia donde Hermione y él habían encontrado al Draco-frío, pero no lo encontró. Era posible que los duplicados no se mantuvieran en el mismo lugar, por supuesto, pero había asumido lo contrario gracias al Draco en la biblioteca. Notó también que la M que había descubierto se encontraba menos definida que el momento en que encontró a Draco con Zabini.

¡Zabini! Muy probablemente el Slytherin sabría dónde se encontraba alguno de los duplicados. Escaneó con velocidad el mapa y encontró a Zabini caminando hacia las mazmorras.

Corrió en su búsqueda esperando que todos los duplicados se encontraran bien. ¿Qué iba a hacer en caso de que encontrara al Draco que había presenciado el beso? No lo sabía; pero estaba seguro que lo tendría claro una vez que lo tuviera frente a él.

Encontró a Zabini a punto de dar vuelta en el pasillo hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

—¡Zabini! —llamó. El chico negro se detuvo y lo miró. Hary había olvidado lo alto que era, quizás un centímetro o dos por encima de Ron y, comparado con Harry, parecía que lo miraba desde una alta torre —. Necesito hablar contigo.

Con un ligero asentimiento, Zabini lo conminó a seguirlo hacia un cuarto vacío. Harry descubrió lo útiles que estaban resultando los múltiples espacios del castillo para las charlas privadas.

—¿Qué necesitas, Potter? —dijo con ligero aburrimiento.

—¿Dónde está Malfoy? —preguntó el moreno.

La sorpresa de Zabini fue evidente. Se dirigió al fondo del cuarto vacío dándole la espalda a Harry, como meditando su respuesta.

—Me pregunto —comenzó — ¿a cuál de todos ellos te refieres? —preguntó con una sonrisa maquiavélica —. Asumo, por tu boca abierta como idiota, que no te imaginabas que estuviera al tanto de la situación.

Harry cerró la boca que inconscientemente había abierto y demandó respuestas a Zabini en silencio.

—Ocurre que soy el mejor amigo de Draco; pude imaginar que algo no estaba bien cuando se metió a mi cama el día después de su accidente. No es que no lo disfrutara —explicó —, pero resulta que esa parte de la personalidad de Draco me tenía ya seco —sonrió —, si es que entiendes lo que quiero decir.

La ira de Harry volvió a encenderse. ¿Cómo se atrevía a restregarle en la cara los encuentros sexuales que había tenido con Malfoy?

—Luego —continuó el Slytherin —, los encuentros de todo Hogwarts hicieron bastante evidente la situación. No te preocupes, no he dejado que nadie se dé cuenta de todo esto. Los demás Slytherin no son muy listos que digamos.

Harry soltó una exhalación. Zabini se había acercado un poco más hacia Harry y se encontraba a un paso de distancia. Deseaba romperle la nariz para borrarle su expresión engreída.

—Debo admitir, Potter, que pensaba que estarías aquí para tomar mi oferta —dijo el chico negro dando un paso al frente.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Dio un paso atrás y estaba a punto de preguntar "¿cuál oferta?" cuando recordó la última vez que había visto a Zabini. Sus ojos viajaron hacia su entrepierna y notó que Zabini llevaba unos pantalones muy ajustados.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Weasley no te llevó a su cama hace un rato? — Harry levantó la cabeza alarmado —¿O quizás no te dio lo suficientemente duro? Tengo la impresión de que eres difícil de satisfacer. Observé cómo te besaba —dijo al acercarse al rostro de Harry. Lo tenía ya contra la pared —. Si besa como folla, no creo que te haya gustado demasiado.

Los labios de Zabini eran más suaves y más carnosos que los de Ron, sin embargo, Harry se sorprendió al sentirlos contra los suyos en la misma medida en que se había sorprendido con el beso de Ron. El Slytherin movía sus labios con firmeza, sin llegar a ser rudo como su amigo. Harry se descubrió gimiendo y entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca del chico. Esta vez las hormonas de Harry se activaron más rápido; quizás tendría que ver con el deseo insatisfecho enfrente del aula de Transformaciones.

Harry sabía que Zabini no se detendría como quizás lo hubiese hecho Ron, pero la parte lógica de su cerebro, que le urgía detenerse, estaba siendo ahogada por su cerebro adolescente lleno de lujuria.

Se notaba que el chico tenía mucha más experiencia con chicos que Ron; apretó su pierna contra el bulto de Harry provocando fricción en la monumental erección del Gryffindor.

—¿Ha- Harry? —sonó una tímida voz desde la puerta.

Zabini volteó sin alejarse de Harry y, con un ligero "oh" detuvo por completo todos sus movimientos. Harry deseaba no tener que voltear porque su instinto le decía que los había descubierto la persona que estaba buscando.

Cuando el valor Gryffindor se apoderó de él en apenas milésimas de segundo y lo hizo voltear, el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy ya estaba dando pasos hacia atrás, deseando alejarse de la escena. Harry usó todas sus fuerzas y empujó al chico más alto tal como había hecho con Ron apenas unas horas antes. Corrió detrás del rubio sin detenerse a pensar en Zabini o en su amigo.

Draco era veloz pero sus sollozos le indicaban a Harry exactamente dónde dar vuelta. Subieron escaleras y cruzaron pasillos con Harry llamándolo todo el tiempo. Finalmente lo alcanzó en una vieja oficina desocupada. El Gryffindor no había estado demasiado en ese lado del castillo así que se sorprendió al descubrir un viejo escritorio y una silla abandonada junto a una chimenea que parecía no haberse usado en siglos. Había un juego de viejos sillones llenos de polvo, con las costuras abiertas y, entre ellos, sentado en el piso, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? —le llamó suavemente Harry, en alerta por si se encontraba con alguna de las personalidades más violentas del Slytherin. Draco sollozaba suavemente y su cuerpo temblaba. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Draco no respondió. Tenía las rodillas abrazadas por sus brazos y se negaba a abrir los ojos.

Harry se sentó junto a él en el suelo ensuciando todo su uniforme y estornudando sonoramente por el polvo que se levantó. Con un molesto movimiento de su varita, Harry limpió los sillones y el piso a su alrededor.

—¿Malfoy? —volvió a llamar — Contéstame, por favor.

—Lamento haberte interrumpido con Blaise —respondió el chico en un susurro.

Harry sintió el sonrojo crecer en sus mejillas. No sabía qué responder así que dejó que el silencio cayera sobre ellos.

—No te culpo —continuó el Slytherin —, él es alto, carismático y tiene mucha decisión. Yo sólo soy… un mortífago que ni siquiera fue bueno en ser malo.

Harry contuvo el aliento con un golpe de culpa. Había pensado tan mal sobre este chico inseguro. Ahora que lo tenía enfrente con su corazón en la mano la situación era diferente.

—Draco… —titubeó el moreno. Al oír su nombre, el chico dejó de sollozar y fijó sus ojos grises sobre el Gryffindor —¿Cómo está tu pierna? —aventuró.

Malfoy se sobresaltó un poco.

—Bien, gracias —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas —. No pensé que te importara —susurró.

—¿Puedo ver? —pidió Harry sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

La pálida mano de Draco temblaba, pero asintió ligeramente. Debido a la posición de la herida, debía abrir su pantalón y bajarlo un poco para exponer el muslo. Intentó desabrochar su pantalón pero se encontraba demasiado nervioso y no podía lograrlo. Harry detuvo sus esfuerzos y desabrochó el botón sin mirar al rubio. Su mirada se encontraba enfocada en la entrepierna de Draco y la labor que tenía enfrente. Bajó el cierre del pantalón y comenzó a deslizar la tela por las piernas de Draco. Una vez que ésta alcanzó las rodillas huesudas del chico, Harry se detuvo y contempló la larga cicatriz que se había formado en la pierna izquierda.

Draco continuaba temblando en el piso pero el Gryffindor ignoró todo a su alrededor. La larga profunda marca roja contrastaba con el tono crema alrededor dándole un aire casi erótico. Las hormonas de Harry continuaban en alerta después de los dos encuentros que había tenido. Parecía que su cerebro se había apagado totalmente. Sin pensarlo se acercó a la pierna de Draco y besó el área de la cicatriz.

El Slytherin ahogó una exclamación. Harry lo miró a los ojos; esperaba que Malfoy mantuviera su mirada. En lugar de eso, Draco agachó la mirada. Sus manos sostenían su cuerpo pero sus hombros temblaban. El moreno lanzó su cuerpo hacia el frente y tomó el mentón del rubio con una mano. En un movimiento suave, Harry juntó sus labios a los de Draco.

El beso fue casto, pero era exactamente la chispa que el pensamiento de Harry necesitaba para olvidar todo y dejar fluir el instinto.

Tomó la mano de Draco y se levantó del suelo obligando al Slytherin a hacer lo mismo. Draco tenía aún el pantalón a las rodillas así que necesitó recargarse sobre el cuerpo del chico moreno. Harry lo sostuvo, pero una vez que el chico estuvo firme frente a él se agachó a quitarle los pantalones por completo.

Draco temblaba con su diminuto calzoncillo. Harry notó que era verde, tal como había sido el del Draco-lujurioso. El recuerdo de esa noche se apoderó de Harry. Tomando con las dos manos el calzoncillo, ayudó a Draco a retirárselo.

Harry levantó su torso para observar al chico un poco más alto y lo observó con un fuerte sonrojo, notable a pesar de estar tapándose la cara con las manos.

—No te avergüences —dijo Harry desabrochando la camisa del Slytherin y removiendo la corbata verde —. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso —continuó con sinceridad.

Draco permitió que Harry le retirara la camisa sin oponerse aunque el moreno era muy consciente que el rubio parecía estar deseando con todas fuerzas estar en otro lugar. Se preocupó en ese momento y se detuvo.

—¿Quieres continuar? —preguntó con genuina inquietud.

Draco levantó sus hombros en señal de confusión.

—De lo único que estoy seguro, Harry —respondió—, es que he deseado algo como esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

La poca consciencia que Harry había logrado juntar para preguntar sobre la seguridad de Draco se disipó.

—Si te sientes inseguro con tu cuerpo —dijo con voz ronca —tendremos que nivelar el juego.

Dicho eso Harry comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Contempló satisfecho que Draco se quedaba embobado con sus abdominales. Comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones cuando la mano titubeante de Draco se acercó a la misma zona.

El rubio comenzó a forcejear con el botón pero, con ayuda de Harry, logró desabrocharlo. Harry se deshizo de sus pantalones y su bóxer rojo quedando completamente desnudo frente al igualmente desnudo Draco Malfoy.

La mano de Draco se encontraba cerca del miembro de Harry pero, el moreno notó, no se atrevía a tocarlo. Harry tomó al chico de la cintura, lo acercó a él y lo besó suavemente de nuevo. La mano de Draco rozó la polla de Harry pero no la alejó.

El miembro de Harry se encontraba a medio camino de todo su esplendor, con el toque de Draco adquirió la firmeza digna de un roble.

Fundidos en un beso, la pareja se dejó caer en el sillón. Harry se encontraba encima de Draco oyéndolo gemir. Su cuerpo era bastante más fornido que el del rubio por lo que fue sencillo dominarle. Draco abrió sus piernas permitiendo a Harry posicionarse entre ellas. Sus erecciones se frotaban con frecuencia en medio de los besos haciendo que Draco gimiera sin cesar.

De repente, Harry se detuvo. Comenzó a tener dudas acerca de cómo llevar a cabo todo. Su única experiencia real había sido con Ginny y no habían pasado de lo oral con Zabini o con nadie más. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo continuaba eso?

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó la tímida voz de Draco.

—No —contestó rápidamente Harry —, todo está bien.

Draco se apretaba el labio sin pensarlo, un movimiento que le resultó a Harry dulce y excitante a la vez.

—¿Te gustaría probarlo? —preguntó Harry, de nuevo sin pensarlo.

Draco le dirigió una mirada confundida, pero Harry, dispuesto a seguir con su instinto, señaló con la cabeza hacia su miembro. El chico titubeó pero se movió hasta posicionar su cabeza entre las piernas del moreno. Cuando su boca engulló la erección de Harry, éste sintió que tocaba el cielo. No era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación. De hecho, Colin Creevey había aprovechado una noche en que Harry se encontraba un poco ebrio para hacerle una felación al moreno. Ésa había sido su primera experiencia en cualquier ámbito sexual y, aunque había sido torpe, resultaba aún una de las cosas más placenteras para él. Ginny no había sido muy entusiasta en cuanto al sexo oral por lo que Harry no se lo pedía demasiado.

El rubio, por otro lado, parecía tener experiencia. Con frecuencia se detenía para preguntar silenciosamente a Harry si debía seguir. Harry se encontraba en éxtasis y se preguntaba si el Draco Malfoy completo haría algo todavía más brillante que este Draco-inseguro que se retenía a sí mismo.

El Gryffindor estaba al borde del orgasmo así que empujó un poco a Draco hacia atrás. El rubio lo miró preocupado pero Harry silenció sus dudas con un beso profundo. El sabor de su propio cuerpo aceleró el ritmo de Harry de nuevo. Los besos de Draco eran suaves pero masculinos; diferentes al tacto rudo de Ron o a los labios elegantes de Zabini e, incluso, diferentes a los arrojados besos de Ginny.

Levantó a Draco del suelo y lo puso en su regazo. No sabía por dónde empezar pero deseaba con fiereza entrar en el delgado cuerpo que tenía frente a él. Draco se inclinó hacia un lado con inseguridad; como temiendo romper el momento con un sólo movimiento. Harry lo miró con curiosidad pero observó que sólo tomó una de sus varitas del suelo. Había oscurecido ya y no podía distinguir cuál de las dos era. Draco lo miró como pidiendo aprobación a lo que Harry respondió con un pequeño cabeceo.

El rubio levantó un poco su cuerpo pero resbaló un poco del regazo de Harry; éste lo sostuvo tomándolo del trasero. Los suaves glúteos de Draco empezaban a volver loco al Gryffindor. Dirigiendo la varita hacia abajo, Malfoy realizó un hechizo no verbal. Harry sintió una ligera humedad resbalar por los muslos del rubio hasta los suyos. Con suavidad, posicionó a Draco encima de su erección y comenzó a penetrarlo.

Draco gemía suavemente, temiendo hacer ruido. Harry comenzó a entrar y salir en un ritmo constante. Veía la cara de Malfoy contraída del dolor y del placer. El movimiento arriba y abajo junto con la posición de Draco hacía que el miembro del rubio se frotase contra los marcados abdominales de Harry. No duró mucho tiempo antes de que Draco se corriera cubriendo el cuerpo moreno debajo de él con su semilla.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y Harry pudo observar, entre los movimientos, la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Para tranquilizarlo, lo besó suavemente. El gemido de Draco al sentir los labios del Gryffindor fue suficiente para provocar que Harry se corriera dentro él.

Jadeando de cansancio, Draco se levantó de encima de Harry. Con la varita que había dejado caer en el sillón lanzó un hechizo limpiador y comenzó a vestirse con nerviosismo.

Harry lo contempló, cansado y confundido. No tenía fuerzas para detenerlo pero lo llamó.

—Draco...

—Quizás no se repita después, Potter —dijo el chico con una nota de duda en la voz —, así que te agradezco que me hayas hecho sentir esto. Sé que —pausó con un pequeño temblor —habrías hecho algo diferente con Blaise, pero agradezco que hayas decidido hacerlo conmigo.

Harry se levantó, quería decirle a Draco que Zabini no significaba nada, que era la primera vez en su vida que había llegado a tal nivel de placer, que quería estar con él más allá del sexo.

Pero Draco ya se encontraba poniéndose los zapatos mientras salía del salón. Harry se vistió tan pronto como pudo y sacó el mapa del merodeador. Se encontró que la mota de este Draco estaba marcada con una Y y que tenía un tono oscuro incluso más brillante que cuando encontró a Draco-lujurioso.

Harry se apresuró a salir de la habitación pero no fue detrás de Malfoy. Se preguntó sinceramente cómo era que pensaba en declarle su amor a uno de los duplicados del Slytherin. No, razonó, si de verdad quería empezar una relación con el rubio, tendría que ser con el juego completo de Dracos y no sólo con pedazos aislados.

Abrumado por la realidad, Harry se prometió no volver a dejar que sus hormonas se atravesaran en su juicio. Con un último suspiro, Harry se dirigió hacia su sala común, sin darse cuenta que la varita que había usado Draco para todos sus hechizos había sido la suya.


	6. Las dos serpientes. Jealous!Draco

La suma de todas sus partes

Las dos serpientes. Jealous!Draco.

Harry estaba ansiando hablar con Hermione a la mañana siguiente. ¿Había tenido algún avance con el profesor Slughorn? Se encontraba aún muy confundido por los sentimientos de Draco hacia él, pero después de haber tenido ese encuentro íntimo con Draco-inseguro había descubierto que deseaba estar con Draco, fuera cual fuera la personalidad.

—El profesor Slughorn es un mago brillante, Harrry —había comentado la chica castaña—, pero es extremadamente desordenado para resolver el problema.

Procedió a detallar cómo había ayudado al hechicero a armar el rompecabezas que significaba la poción así como su solución.

—La parte de la poción fue sencilla —explicó la bruja —, recordé que hablaste acerca de los pétalos de orquídea dragón. Eso nos aseguró saber cómo contrarrestar cada elemento que Zabini ya había agregado.

Harry asintió. Aunque las pociones no eran su especialidad, entendía que cada ingrediente individual había aportado algo al efecto provocado.

—El problema son los hechizos; logramos bloquear el efecto de casi todos pero sigue sin funcionar.

—¿Cómo saben que no funciona? —preguntó Ron mientras se dirigían a Encantamientos esa mañana.

Harry había decidido continuar su amistad con Ron como si nada hubiese pasado, pero aún no encontraba la forma de mantenerse neutral cerca de él. Cada vez que hablaba, Harry se sentía atraído a sus labios como las moscas a la miel.

—Tenemos un grupo de ratones para experimentar. Un ratón dividido en nueve partes. El profesor ya había replicado la poción y su efecto.

—¿Estás segura que son 9? —inquirió Harry mientras tomaban asiento frente al profesor.

—Según las cuentas que hemos hecho, estoy completamente segura de que sólo son nueve partes.

Harry comenzó a hacer cuentas: Había encontrado a Draco-amable en la enfermería; Draco intelectual vivía en la biblioteca; Draco-enojado le había dejado un dolor persistente en la mandíbula; Draco-celoso lo había amenazado al día siguiente; Hermione y él habían encontrado a Draco-frío mientras hablaban sobre la situación con Ron. Esa noche había encontrado a Draco-lujurioso con Zabini y Draco-competitivo había estado con él cuidando a Teddy; luego había visto a Draco-inseguro y había encontrado a Draco-vanidoso en el baño.

No había duda que había nueve partes pero ¿y si había alguna parte de Draco que no hubiera encontrado aún? En esos momentos deseaba profundamente conocer a Mafoy mejor para asegurarse de que no se habían olvidado de nadie.

Con una meta fija, Harry se concentró en los hechizos de cuidado de la piel que enseñaba el profesor Flitwick.

<><><><><><><><><>

Encontró a Zabini después de clases volviendo de los invernaderos. Se encontraba charlando animadamente con una chica de cabello castaño a la que Harry apenas ubicaba. La tomaba de la mano y se mostraba muy atento.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, ¿acaso no era gay? Quizás era bisexual. Con la decisión de conocer mejor a Draco, Harry se dirigió con paso firme hacia la pareja. 

—Zabini —dijo Harry en voz alta al encontrarse con ellos—, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente.

La chica bufó al escucharlo y torció el gesto, lo cual, descubrió Harry, arruinaba todo el atractivo que tenía.

—¿Qué podría necesitar el gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico —exclamó Zabini con teatralidad— de un triste Slytherin anónimo como yo?

Harry soltó un suspiro. Ya esperaba que Zabini se lo hiciera difícil.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre Malfoy —respondió con toda la paciencia que podía, bien consciente de no dar nada a la chica Slytherin para suponer el problema que tenían.

—Draco se fue al terminar la clase, como siempre —chilló ella con un tono exasperado.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita.

—No quiero hablar CON Malfoy sino SOBRE Malfoy —. Luego, volteó su mirada directamente a Zabini. —Es evidente que esta charla necesita ser a solas.

La chica respiró hondo dispuesta a empezar una discusión con Harry pero Zabini soltó su mano y tomó del hombro a Harry.

—Tienes razón —terció el chico negro—. No te ofendas, Addy, pero creo que esto será en el mejor interés para Slytherin.

La chica se había quedado estupefacta viendo cómo Zabini se alejaba con un brazo por encima de los hombros de Potter como grandes amigos.

—Te veré en el comedor para seguir con… lo que nos importa, preciosa —exclamó en voz alta, dirigiéndole un último movimiento de manos.

Harry se dejó guiar por Zabini sin poder entender qué se proponía el chico. Subieron escaleras en silencio con el brazo del Slytherin todo el tiempo en la misma posición. Cualquiera los hubiera confundido por los mejores amigos,o, incluso, por una pareja feliz.

Zabini lo guió hacia el tercer piso, justo a la entrada de la sala de los menesteres. Antes de entrar al salón formado para ellos, el chico alto llamó a un elfo doméstico y le pidió té y galletas.

—Supongo que tienes mucho por preguntar, Potter—dijo el Slytherin una vez que les hubieran entregado los alimentos—. Tengo bastante tiempo el día de hoy.

Harry miró por completo el salón que la magia de Hogwarts había creado. En realidad era pequeño. Un par de sillones y una mesa para tomar el té. El Gryffindor se sintió aliviado al ver que las sillas estaban bastante alejadas. No quería enfrentarse a los intentos de flirteo de Zabini. Se sentaron y sirvieron el té dejando las galletas en medio.

—Lo que quieres saber es en cuántas partes se ha dividido Draco.

Harry asintió ligeramente sorprendido. Tomó un sorbo de su té y suspiró. Ahora que estaba frente a un amigo de Malfoy empezaba a tener sus dudas. ¿Qué tanto estaría Zabini dispuesto a decirle al enemigo jurado de su mejor amigo?

—A Draco le gustas desde hace mucho tiempo —sentenció —, pero supongo que ya lo habrías adivinado luego de algunos encuentros con sus partes.

Harry se sonrojó y mordió una galleta para evitar responder. El sabor a naranja y canela invadió su boca y le hizo pensar en Draco con más fuerza.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el Draco llorón que nos vio ayer?

Harry le dedicó una mirada furiosa al tiempo que su sonrojo se pronunciaba.

—Ah, ya veo —sonrió Zabini con malicia —. El Draco original estará encantado.

Por primera vez durante el encuentro, Harry respondió:

—No debió pasar. Siento que me he aprovechado de él. Estaba vulnerable y yo no me detuve.

Zabini soltó una carcajada seca.

—¿Crees que Malfoy no deseaba intimidad contigo? Cada vez que teníamos sexo no paraba de suspirar tu nombre. Si tú hubieras estado en una situación similar, nuestro querido Draco se habría aprovechado sin dudarlo.

Harry se preguntó en ese momento si tendría que acudir a la enfermería por la cantidad de sangre que se agolpaba en su cara, particularmente en las mejillas.

—¿Te-tenían una relación? —titubeó Harry maldiciéndose por preguntar con tono de decepción.

—Somos amigos —expresó lacónicamente Zabini —. Quizás ahora que Weasley ha decidido pasar de idolatrarte a desearte te habrás dado cuenta que existe el sexo sin compromiso. Draco lo necesitaba y yo también. No había nada más.

Harry miró al piso con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se sentía con eso? Ahora sabía que Draco tenía sentimientos por él pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en que había pasado muchas noches con Zabini. El pensar en el cuerpo fornido color caoba de Zabini poseyendo el delgado cuerpo blanco como la leche de Draco empezaba a confundirle.

—Comenzamos a hacerlo en sexto año, aunque Draco salió del clóset en cuarto —continuó el Slytherin —. Se dio cuenta de que te deseaba cuando ese dragón casi te mata; pero el estrés del sexto año hizo que ya no pudiera más y cediera a mis peticiones.

—¿Tú se lo pediste? —se sorprendió.

—Sí, claro —respondió mordiendo una galleta —. Es un chico atractivo y supuse que tendríamos buena química en la cama —continuaba saboreando la galleta cuando se formó una media sonrisa —; y ¡vaya que tuvimos química!

Los celos de Harry estaban a mil por hora. Necesitaba cambiar el tema de conversación pero por su mente solo pasaban escenas donde Draco le pedía a ÉL aliviar su estrés.

—Si las miradas mataran, Potter… —exclamó Zabini— Dejemos el tema por ahora o temo que me lances un cruciatus. Para responder a tu pregunta: no tengo idea de las partes en que se ha dividido Draco.

Harry apretó los puños y se recordó a sí mismo la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

—Pero tú eres quien conoce mejor a Malfoy, seguro tendrás una idea de cómo podría dividirse su personalidad.

—Creí conocerlo —dijo Zabini colocando su taza vacía en la mesa —; después de la guerra muchas cosas cambiaron en él. Supongo que ya estaban presentes pero sin el control de sus padres ahora han salido. Es normal —suspiró— todos cambiamos, incluso aquellos que no estuvimos involucrados directamente.

—¿Tú no tomaste la marca tenebrosa? —inquirió Harry sorprendido.

—No —contestó con aire aburrido —Mi padre no figuraba entre sus allegados por nuestro color de piel. Lucius Malfoy hacía mucho hincapié en que Draco no debía acercarse a mí.

Harry tomó la última galleta entre sus dedos. No le sorprendió ese detalle de los mortífagos así que dirigió la pregunta al detalle que no se le escapó.

—Pero… ¿hubieras querido ser un mortífago?

Zabini se tomó su tiempo para responder. El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una piedra. Era incómodo y Harry estaba arrepintiéndose de haber formulado esa pregunta.

Cuando el Slytherin finalmente contestó lo hizo mirando directamente a Harry a los ojos:

—Hubo un momento en que lo deseé; era un adolescente tonto y todos hablaban de ello. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle… todos amaban al señor tenebroso y me hacían saber que yo no podría llegar a ser como ellos. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Draco. Jamás habría soportado la presión a la que estaba sujeto. Así que dejé de anhelar convertirme en uno de ellos.

Lanzó un suspiro después de su pequeño monólogo.

—Resultó ser la mejor decisión; mira dónde están todos: Parkinson huyó a Francia después de la guerra; Crabbe está muerto y Goyle pasará diez años en Azkaban. Mientras que yo he podido volver a Hogwarts sin una mancha en mi historial.

Harry contempló la realidad de varios Slytherin. Había podido testificar a favor de Draco y de Narcisa pero el Ministerio había sido muy duro con los Mortífagos y aquellos que se enfrentaron en la batalla de Hogwarts.

—Debió ser duro para ustedes perder a sus amigos… —comentó con sinceridad.

—Te equivocas —respondió Zabini —. Ninguno de ellos fue mi amigo o amigo de Draco. Él siempre tuvo envidia de tu amistad con Weasley y Granger.

Zabini sirvió las últimas tazas de té. Su actitud no había cambiado pero el ambiente se sentía mucho más reconfortante. Harry sentía que empezaba a entender a los Slytherin mejor.

—Pensé que Draco y yo comenzaríamos a tener una verdadera amistad ahora que las cosas son diferentes pero —prosiguió el chico negro —su obsesión por ti se intensificó. Al grado de que no quería volver a tener sexo conmigo.

Harry se sorprendió. ¿Malfoy de verdad lo deseaba tanto?

—Draco mostró su verdadera personalidad así que ahora no sé si de verdad conozco a ese chico rubio. La única personalidad que de verdad conozco es la parte pervertida y caliente con la que he estado pasando el rato. Cuidándolo.

Harry se sintió extrañamente aliviado. Si incluso Zabini, que había pasado seis largos años con él, sentía que no conocía a Draco, entonces él no estaba tan mal. Quizás podría conocer a Draco después de que todo eso pasara.

—Es un chico difícil de cuidar —susurró Harry sin pensarlo.

—Vaya que lo es. He hecho todo lo posible por mantener a varios Draco alejados. Pero siguen llegando a la sala común a hablar conmigo. Es por eso que sigo dando vueltas por todo el castillo.

Harry sonrió. Zabini de verdad se preocupaba por Malfoy; quizás no habría conocido mejor a Draco pero podía confiar en que estaría bien.

—Lo único que me preocupa es que la magia en Malfoy sigue disminuyendo —dijo Zabini con gravedad.

La tranquilidad de Harry se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué pasaría si la magia de Malfoy llegase a cero?

—¿Qué podemos hacer para evitarlo?

—Mientras no haya cura, la magia seguirá disminuyendo. No parece que el efecto de la poción vaya a detenerse pronto. Nosotros mantenemos nuestra magia comiendo, pero estoy seguro que hay partes de Draco que no han comido nada últimamente. Debemos asegurarnos que todos coman algo sin que se encuentren en el Gran Comedor.

Harry se quedó callado. Continuaba pensando en cada una de las partes de Draco y cómo las motas en el mapa del merodeador se volvían más claras.

Zabini exhaló profundamente.

—Bien, Potter. Quizás podamos mantener a Draco seguro si trabajamos en equipo.

El tono del Slytherin había cambiado al tono con el que inicialmente había empezado la conversación.

—Pero para trabajar en equipo debemos conocernos mejor, ¿no crees?

Zabini se levantó de su silla. Al fondo de la habitación apareció una gran cama con un dosel rojo. Harry se tensó. Sabía perfectamente que el Slytherin no se detendría. Lanzó su mano hacia su varita pero Zabini ya se hallaba frente a él deteniendo su cuerpo contra los brazos de la silla.

—He estado esperando el momento de poseerte, Potter. 

La respiración de Harry se intensificó.

—Hablemos de tu tensión cuando te cuento lo que hacía con Draco. ¿Son celos? ¿O acaso piensas en el cuerpo de Malfoy? Quizás… —dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa— te imaginas mi miembro penetrando el culo de Draco.

Harry apretó su mano contra la varita. El aliento de Zabini se sentía cada vez más cerca. La imagen de Draco desnudo saltando sobre su regazo se intercalaba con la imagen de la boca del rubio alrededor del miembro de Zabini.

La excitación del Gryffindor iba en aumento. Zabini comenzó a besarlo. Instintivamente, Harry soltó la varita y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del chico frente a él, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

—Ya veo… —dijo Zabini rompiendo el beso — Entonces tu tensión venía de que también me deseas.

Harry no respondió. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes que mezclaban el delgado pero fibrado cuerpo de Draco, el musculoso cuerpo de Ron y el grueso miembro de Zabini. Escuchó la voz de Ron en su cabeza: “Nunca pensé que fuera tan placentero”. Deseaba con suma intensidad poder corroborar lo que Ron le había dicho. ¿Deseaba que Malfoy fuera su primera vez?

Zabini lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió con calma hacia la cama. Le observó desnudarse. El cuerpo de Zabini era fornido. No tenía los músculos que tenía Ron pero se veía bastante fuerte. Su erección aumentó cuando el Slytherin se quitó su pantalón, dejando ver un bóxer negro pegado. Harry pensó que el pequeño trasero de Draco y lo bien que se había sentido su calor alrededor de su miembro. Quizás Zabini querría dejarlo penetrarlo.

—Olvídalo, Potter —exclamó éste mientras se quitaba el bóxer —. No soy pasivo. Nunca nadie me ha penetrado y planeo que siga así.

Harry se mordió el labio. Su rostro siempre le traicionaba.

Zabini se recostó en la cama y lo miró sugerentemente.

—¿Acaso crees que podemos hacer esto si sigues vestido?

El Gryffindor comenzó a quitarse la camisa bien consciente de la mirada del chico. La ropa se deslizaba sobre su piel aumentando el erotismo que ya sentía en esa situación. El pantalón cayó junto a los calcetines mal emparejados que Dobby le había regalado la navidad de su quinto año. Fue consciente de su cuerpo y cruzó los brazos para tratar de cubrirse. Zabini se colocó de rodillas en la cama y estiró su brazo para pasarlo por su cintura.

El tacto suave de Zabini resbalaba suavemente por toda su piel provocando a momentos pequeños temblores en el cuerpo de Harry. Las manos del Slytherin, como las de Draco, eran frías y contrastaban con el cálido cuerpo de Harry.

Blaise lo acostó suavemente mientras lo besaba. Harry cerró los ojos, profundamente confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Deseaba concentrarse en el cuerpo caoba encima de él pero constantemente las imágenes de Draco y Ron pasaban por su cabeza.

La boca de Blaise sabía a las galletas que acababan de comer y su cuerpo olía a sándalo y madera húmeda. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en la cadera de Draco y la cicatriz en su pierna. La erección del Slytherin se frotaba contra sus muslos mientras se besaban.

La habitación aumentaba la temperatura y las manos de Blaise se acercaban cada vez más al trasero del Gryffindor. Harry no tenía, ni por asomo, la redondez del trasero de Draco ni la firmeza de los glúteos trabajados de Ron, pero Ginny siempre comentaba lo bien que le quedaban los pantalones y en más de una ocasión había captado a las chicas observándolo mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Harry se sentía preocupado, ¿sabría qué hacer?, ¿dolería?, ¿todo estaría “en orden” ahí abajo? Apretó los puños contra el pecho del Slytherin cuando sintió que las palmas del chico sobre él abrían sus nalgas. Zabini tomó la varita en una mesa que había aparecido mientras se desnudaban. Harry la reconoció inmediatamente como su varita de pluma de Fénix.

Zabini murmuró un hechizo y Harry sintió una frescura inusual en su entrada. Con las piernas abiertas y el chico negro contemplándolo como quien contempla un manjar, Harry se sintió extrañamente excitado. El Slytherin sobaba su miembro con su mano izquierda mientras en la otra sostenía la varita de Harry.

—¿Eres virgen, Potter? —inquirió con una voz cargada de lujuria.

Harry asintió mientras mordía sus labios. Las palabras de Ron resonaban de nuevo en su cabeza: “Nunca creí que fuera tan placentero”. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en espera de sentir el enorme miembro de Zabini entrar en él.

Sin embargo, Harry sintió algo mucho más delgado pero no menos firme. Miró con inseguridad y contempló a Zabini insertando sus dedos índice y medio dentro de él.

—Debo prepararte bien —explicó el chico— o podría lastimarte. Soy un poco más grande que el promedio.

Harry se sintió un poco acomplejado. Su miembro no era, ni por asomo, cercano al tamaño de Zabini. Tampoco tenía el tamaño de Ron que era un poco más corto que el del chico negro, pero también más grueso.

Los dedos de Zabini entraban y salían de Harry cada vez más veloz y profundamente. El chico castaño apretaba con los puños el edredón de la cama sintiendo mucho dolor. Sin embargo, podía reconocer en medio de la presión una sensación de placer que lo hizo empezar a gemir.

Zabini insertaba ya tres dedos dentro de él. Harry se preguntaba cuándo estaría listo. Al mismo tiempo pensó en Draco-inseguro. Él no lo había preparado el día anterior. ¿Le habría dolido? ¿Sería ésa la razón por la cual se habría ido tan estrepitosamente?

—Draco… —suspiró Harry entre jadeos.

La mano de Zabini se detuvo en ese momento. Harry abrió los ojos y lo contempló. La mirada del Slytherin mostraba una profunda reflexión.

Súbitamente, Blaise se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Confundido, Harry se mantuvo acostado. Estaba con las piernas abiertas y una sensación de profunda calidez en su culo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió un poco exasperado.

Zabini le dirigió una mirada mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

—No deberías perder tu virginidad conmigo, Potter —explicó —; estás demasiado enamorado de Draco.

Harry sintió su cuerpo sonrojarse por completo. Le era imposible articular cualquier palabra. Estaba totalmente desnudo y Zabini parecía haberle escaneado el alma desde el culo.

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes negarlo. Draco te tiene estúpido. Eso lo hará feliz —exclamó el Slytherin mientras cerraba su pantalón.

El héroe del mundo mágico se encontraba anclado a la cama. Le era imposible mover un músculo. Había tenido la oportunidad de que un chico apuesto y experimentado le enseñara el placer del sexo anal y lo había arruinado pensando en Draco. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho el Slytherin?

—No te preocupes, Potter; aún no quito el dedo del renglón —dijo Blaise mientras se dirigía a la puerta —; tu culo será mío, pero debes hacerlo primero con Draco—. Harry suspiró—. Te estoy dando una oportunidad única en la vida; no todos tenemos la oportunidad de que nuestra primera vez sea con quien amamos. —Lo miró fíjamente antes de salir del cuarto de los menesteres y añadió—: No la desperdicies.

Harry se quedó estupefacto. ¿Amor? ¿Quién había hablado de amor? Amor era lo que había sentido por Ginny. ¿Estaba sintiendo amor por Draco? Imposible; era deseo. Era su estúpido complejo de héroe que lo estaba obligando a cuidar del estúpido rubio. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo desnudo encima de la cama.

—Debe ser mi cumpleaños —escuchó la voz de Malfoy desde la puerta —; no sé si te lo han dicho, Potter, pero tus piernas son de infarto. Se verían muy bien en mis hombros.

Harry abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama, quedando totalmente expuesto ante Malfoy. ¿Cuál de todas las partes lo había encontrado?

La nariz de Draco se arrugó en una mueca que le quitaba una buena parte de su atractivo.

—Huele a sexo, Potter —chilló furioso.

Harry se encontraba tapando sus partes con sus manos. Observó que su ropa se encontraba bien lejos de él y su varita todavía reposaba en la mesa junto a la cama, donde la había dejado Blaise. Se levantó de la cama con cautela y dio unos pasos en pos de su varita.

—Vi al puto Zabini caminando por el pasillo, Potter —la furia en la voz de Draco aumentaba a cada minuto y logró detenerlo totalmente. —Te acostaste con él—acusó.

Harry se encontraba estupefacto tratando de encontrar una salida a ese predicamento. Su cerebro trataba por todos los medios de hallar una forma de no enfrentarse a este Draco de manera física.

El movimiento de la varita de Malfoy fue veloz y Harry no tuvo tiempo de moverse. Las cuerdas que le ataron combinado con la fuerza del hechizo lo lanzaron de nuevo hacia la cama con un sonoro golpe. El Gryffindor emitió un gemido cuando sintió las cuerdas apretar su cuerpo.

Draco caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la varita de Harry y la inspeccionó.

—¿Qué secretos esconderá esta varita, Potter?

—Déjame ir, Malfoy, son cosas que no te incumben.

—En eso te equivocas, Potter. TODO lo que te involucra me incumbe—replicó el rubio juntando ambas varitas. —Priori incantato —exclamó con voz firme.

Harry trataba de desatar sus manos que habían quedado frente a él; las cuerdas mágicas le cerraban las piernas a la altura de las rodillas por lo que no podía levantarse. Una cuerda más daba varias vueltas a su cuerpo; mantenía sus codos pegados al torso y, al mismo tiempo, apretaba su trasero y su miembro, que seguía ligeramente erecto. Al escuchar el hechizo de Malfoy, Harry abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Ahí frente a él apareció la magia que Draco-inseguro y Zabini habían hecho con su varita.

—Hechizo lubricante… —sentenció Malfoy con un siseo. —Y fueron varios… Alguien ha estado dándole a otros lo que me corresponde.

Con un movimiento de varita, Draco volteó con su magia a Harry.

—¿Zabini lo hizo bien? —cuestionó fríamente. —Sé que es un poco bruto —continuó mientras se acercaba lentamente. —Este cuerpo que tienes debería ser tratado por un verdadero caballero.

Las manos de Draco contra la piel de Harry enviaron un escalofrío por el Gryffindor que aún intentaba soltarse de sus ataduras. El Slytherin masajeaba sus piernas suavemente pero el chico dorado seguía forcejeando con las ataduras en sus muñecas.

—Estás demasiado inquieto, Potter —dijo tomando su varita—, debo hacer algo al respecto.

La magia de Malfoy apretó las ataduras de Harry apretando aún más sus glúteos y su miembro por lo que el Gryffindor gimió visiblemente.

Malfoy se colocó encima de él y comenzó a besarle la espalda.

—Esos gemidos son tan eróticos… —susurró mientras mordía el glúteo derecho.

—Malfoy… Eh… ¡Espera! —susurró Harry desesperado. —No hice nada con Zabini.

—No me mientas, Potter —respondió el aludido mientras lo penetraba con un dedo—, Blaise puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

Harry jadeaba de dolor, de placer y desesperación por no poder moverse.

—No, Malfoy, yo… —Harry soltó un gemido cuando sintió un segundo dedo entrar en él —No... 

—¿Qué me quieres decir, Potter? —cuestionó mientras metía un tercer dedo —¿Que Zabini fue pasivo contigo? —soltó una carcajada gélida—. Blaise jamás ha sido pasivo y jamás lo será.

La mente de Harry trataba de trabajar a mil por hora, pero entre el dolor que las cuerdas le causaban y el placer que sentía por la mano de Malfoy era imposible que articulara pensamientos coherentes.

—No, Malfoy, estaba aquí sólo… —dijo por fin mientras mordía el edredón de la cama.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo después de tantos hechizos lubricantes, Harry?

El tono dulzón que había empleado provocó una sacudida violenta del chico de cabello negro, a medio camino entre la excitación y la furia.

—¿Estabas jugando con tu cuerpo? ¿Explorándote? —inquirió con un tono burlón.

Harry ya tenía cuatro dedos dentro de él y el dolor le parecía insoportable así que sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Pensabas en alguien en particular? —soltó Draco con sobrada melaza en las palabras mientras con la mano libre asestaba un manazo sobre la nalga de Harry. El chico atado soltó un grito bastante más alto que todo lo anterior.

—Silencio, Potter —lo calló Malfoy mientras tomaba su varita de nuevo— No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien se entere de esto, ¿verdad?

La mordaza que apareció en la boca de Harry lo tomó por sorpresa; sin embargo, de inmediato comenzó a morderla tal como había hecho con el edredón anteriormente.

—¿Pensabas en Blaise, Potter? —preguntó al tiempo que lanzaba otro golpe sobre los glúteos de Harry. Ante su negativa, continuó preguntando y golpeando—: ¿Quizás en Weasley?... No… ¿Longbottom, quizás?... ¿Tampoco? ¿Finnigan y Thomas? ¿Los dos al mismo tiempo? ¿Quizás algún Ravenclaw o un triste Hufflepuff?.... ¿Qué me dices de McMillan? Se ha puesto bueno durante el verano. ¿Quizás Nott? —prosiguió intercalando las preguntas con manazos.

Harry sudaba y las muñecas le ardían. Sin embargo, seguía extremadamente excitado sintiendo el control que tenía Draco sobre él. El dolor de los dedos dentro de él había disminuido y ya sólo sentía una ligera incomodidad.

—Quizás… —prosiguió el torturador— pensabas… ¿en mí?

Harry asintió con violencia esperando así calmar a Malfoy.

—¡Qué hermoso! Potter finalmente entendió que soy el único que puede tocarlo. Dime, Potter, ¿acaso eres virgen?

Harry se tensó y sintió el color desaparecer de su rostro.

—Tomaré eso como un “sí”.

La sensación de vacío que acompañó la desaparición de la mano de Draco lo hizo suspirar. Comenzó a relajarse cuando sintió nuevamente a Malfoy encima de él.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado esto… —susurró el chico rubio.

Harry apretó su cuerpo en espera de la penetración; pero en vez de eso sólo sintió el miembro de Draco entre sus nalgas.

—Por muy excitante que sea esto —dijo el chico— no quiero que esto suceda si no estás de acuerdo.

Después de esto, Harry sintió la mordaza desaparecer de su boca.

—Está bien si no deseas esto, Potter—dijo suavemente.

Harry consideró detenerlo; no deseaba pasar de nuevo por la culpa que sintió después de su encuentro con Draco-inseguro. “No debo aprovecharme de Malfoy si está bajo los efectos de la magia” pensó con firmeza, “pero… ¿quién se está aprovechando de quién? ¿Quién es el que está atado?” se oyó una voz muy parecida a Blaise dentro de su cabeza.

—Quiero que hagas esto, Malfoy… —se oyó decir con voz rasposa —. Quiero que seas… el… el primero…

“Y el único” pensó para sí mismo.

—Te soltaré, Potter— exclamó el Slytherin mientras tomaba su varita.

Harry negó fuertemente.

—Ponme la mordaza de nuevo, por favor —imploró sintiendo la lujuria apoderarse de él.

Con un bufido de placer, Draco lanzó el hechizo mordaza y Harry levantó la cadera, ahora mucho más relajado y confiado en la experiencia de Draco. Malfoy entró suavemente en el cuerpo de Harry con un gemido suave y prolongado. Cuando sintió al moreno debajo de él disminuir la tensión total de su cuerpo comenzó a moverse.

Harry se sentía en el cielo; no había ni un rasgo del dolor que había sentido con la mano de Draco o con la de Blaise así que comenzó a apretar un poco los músculos de su esfínter, logrando así que Malfoy gimiera más fuerte.

La mano de Draco se mantenía firme tomando su cadera mientras la otra mantenía el equilibrio en la cama. Harry lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que había imaginado.

Cuando finalmente Draco terminó con un par de bufidos dentro de Harry, deshizo el encantamiento mordaza e intentó dirigir su mano hacia el miembro aún erecto de Harry, pero éste lo detuvo.

—Es más excitante si me encargo después —explicó ante la mirada confundida de Draco.

La tranquilidad que sobrevino mientras Draco deshacía las ataduras de Harry. Por un momento, el moreno se olvidó de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y saboreó el momento y lo que significaba: un acercamiento más profundo hacia Draco.

De repente se encontró fantaseando con una vida junto al rubio; dormir juntos, despertar, reír y tomar un desayuno después-

Un pensamiento se apoderó de Harry. ¿Habría comido ya esta versión de Malfoy? Mejor asegurarse de que su magia se mantuviera constante.

—¿Quieres unas galletas? —preguntó tímidamente deseando no romper el momento.

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido pero volteó hacia la mesa donde descansaba la tetera vacía, las galletas y un par de tazas.

—¿Por qué hay dos tazas? —preguntó a su vez el Slytherin entrecerrando los ojos.

Harry se paralizó. Había dicho que estaba solo. Su mente elaboraba excusas, a cual más estúpida que la anterior.

—Potter… Estabas aquí—exclamó —en una cita. ¿Con Zabini?

La boca del Gryffindor estaba seca; se debatía entre contestar con la verdad, decir una de las mil mentiras increíbles que le habían pasado por la cabeza o ignorar todo e insistir en que comiese algo.

—Malfoy, por favor, come algo antes de que continuemos con esto—suplicó al final.

—Continuar ¿con qué, exactamente? —reclamó enfureciendo cada vez más—¿Continuamos con tus mentiras? ¿Ibas a entregarte a Blaise pero él no quiso así que tuviste que conformarte conmigo?

—Toma una galleta y te expli-

—¡Al carajo tus malditas galletas! —gritó el Slytherin mientras se vestía—. Te lo recordaré de nuevo, Potter: ERES MÍO Y NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE SE TE ACERQUE.

Harry, a su vez, comenzó a vestirse sin saber bien qué esperar después de lo que había ocurrido. Con pasos agigantados, Draco-celoso se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Si vuelvo a enterarme que estás con alguien que no sea yo, lo pagarás caro, Potter.

Con una última mirada que remarcaba su orgullo herido, Malfoy salió de la sala de los menesteres.

Y Harry quedó sintiéndose aún peor de lo que se había sentido el día anterior con Draco-inseguro.


End file.
